Tanpa Kusadari
by aimiera
Summary: Mi, gadis yang sangat Natsume sayangi pindah dari dari desa.4 tahun berlalu,Natsume kini berada di Alice Akademi dan disana,Natsume sedang bingung akan identitas Mikan.Ditengah kebingungannya,ada murid baru yang datang yang membuat Natsume tambah bingung
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice **

**Chapter 1: Prolog (Takkan terlupakan)**

**Natsume's POV**

Satu hari… tanpa senyum yang seharusnya mengembang pada wajahnya itu, membuatku cemas. Mengapa? Mengapa aku peduli pada hal seperti itu? Pada gadis kecil yang lemot seperti dia? Dia kan tak berarti apa-apa bagiku.

_Tapi… apa benar dia tak berarti apa apa?_

Argh… ayolah Natsume… kenapa kau bingung? Yang harus kau lakukan adalah membuatnya tersenyum. Hanya itu saja…

Aku berjalan menghampiri gadis sebaya denganku (umur mereka saat itu 6 tahun) yang sedang duduk memandang langit biru tak berawan di bawah sebatang pohon sakura, tempat favoritku.

"Hei, Mi. Kenapa kau memasang tampang seperti itu?" tanyaku. Gadis kecil itu hanya memandangku dengan matanya yang seperti lelehan coklat, lalu dia menggelengkan kepalanya sambil melirik sesuatu di sampingnya.

"Bohong"

Aku tahu kalau dia berbohong. Setiap kali dia berbohong, dia pasti melirik ke samping seakan-akan dia tidak berani menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Katakan padaku… kenapa kau seperti ini?"

Dia hanya terdiam dan tiba-tiba saja dia memelukku dengan erat. Aku kaget melihatnya yang tiba-tiba datang menghampiriku dan langsung memelukku seperti itu.. maksudku… terlalu tiba tiba. Yah.. dia bisa saja membuat jantungku langsung melompat keluar,kan. Eng…karena… kau tahukan maksudku.

Tiba-tiba saja, aku merasakan adanya sesuatu yang basah dan menetes pada bajuku. Kemudian, aku sadar bahwa yang menetes pada bajuku itu adalah air matanya.

"Hei anak cengeng… Kenapa kau menangis?" tanyaku lagi.

Aku benar benar tidak tahan melihat dirinya menangis. Itu membuatku merasa… tidak berguna. Yah… hebat, kan. Aku yang **SEMPURNA** ini merasa tidak berguna jika berhadapan dengan gadis kecil seperti dia, yang cengeng, tolol, lemot dan harus kuakui sangat menarik perhatianku.

"A... aku.." isaknya.

"…"

"Aku…"

"…"

"Nat, aku…"

Guratan-guratan kecil mulai menghiasi wajahku. Aku bukanlah orang yang sesabar itu dalam menghadapi gadis kecil seperti dia (tidak sadar bahwa dia sebaya dengan gadis itu). Dan… sampai kapan sih, kesabaranku harus diuji?

"Nat, aku…"

"…"

"Aku akan pergi," _huh? Pergi? Tunggu…PERGI?_

"A... apa maksudmu?" tanyaku. Dia menatapku dengan mata coklatnya yang berair itu dan wajahnya yang memerah karena habis menguras air mata (dia memang anak yang cengeng).

"Aku…" ucapnya sambil terisak isak," A.. aku akan pindah dari sini…"

Aku terdiam.

_Pindah?_

_Dia akan pindah?_

_Dari desa ini?_

_Kenapa? kenapa? kenapa dia bisa pindah dari sini?_

KENAPA HAL INI BISA TERJADI PADAKU? KENAPA AKU HARUS KEHILANGAN ORANG YANG _**kusayangi**_?

**End of Chapter 1 (Prolog)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : I don't own Gakuen Alice **

**Tanpa Kusadari**

_oleh : sakuraaimier..._

**Chapter sebelumnya...**

"_aku…" ucapnya sambil terisak isak," a.. aku akan pindah dari sini…"_

_Aku terdiam. Pindah? Dia akan pindah? Dari desa ini? Kenapa? kenapa? kenapa dia bisa pindah dari sini? KENAPA HAL INI BISA TERJADI PADAKU??? KENAPA AKU HARUS KEHILANGAN ORANG YANG kusayangi?_

**Chapter 2**

"Nat..." panggil Mi dari depan pintu rumahku. di dekatnya, ada mobil hitam mewah yang menantinya. Aku terdiam menatap wajahnya. Yah... dia benar benar akan pergi. Pergi meninggalkanku di sini.

"Nat..." panggilnya lagi dan aku menjawabnya dengan 'hn'-ku yang khas sehingga dia sadar kalau aku mendengarnya. Tapi... sepertinya dia tidak sadar kalau aku _**selalu **_mendengarkan setiap kata yang keluar dari mulutnya itu.

"Maukah kau mengingatku?" tanyanya.

Hah??? hei... jelas saja aku akan selalu mengingatnya. Apa dia itu terlalu bodoh sehingga dia berpikir kalau aku mungkin saja melupakannya.

"Nat, kumohon..." pintanya. Aku menatap dirinya. Gadis kecil dengan baju terusan warna putih yang jatuh mencapai lututnya dan dia memakai sendal putih polos favoritnya. Disisi sebelah kiri kepalanya terlihat jepitan rambut bunga pink yang bercampur dengan yang putih. Di dadanya terlihat liontin kucing yang bewarna putih. Dia begitu imut di mataku. dan tiba tiba saja, wajahku menghangat ketika sadar tentang apa yang baru saja aku pikirkan tentangnya.

"Nat..." _ugh... _aku benar benar terganggu dengan panggilan _innocent-nya _dan suaranya yang begitu mirip seperti suara bidadari (oh.. natsume, aku yakin kau tidak bermaksud untuk itu). dia begitu sempurna dan aku masih ingat bagaimana suaranya yang bening menyanyi di pepohonan yang tenang. aku sudah tidak sabar memberitahunya kalau aku tidak akan melupakannya.

"Buat aku tidak melupakanmu," ucapku dengan nada yang dingin padanya. ugh... aku melakukannya lagi padanya. semoga dia tidak membenci sikapku yang dingin ini (yang tak mau berjalan sesuai dengan yang kuinginkan).

dia berjalan mendekatiku dengan tangannya yang berada di dalam saku bajunya itu. huh?? sedang apa dia? aku benar benar penasaran dengan sesuatu yang tampaknya ia sembunyikan dari balik bajunya itu.

ya... aku sangat penasaran. tiba tiba saja dia memegang tanganku dan kemudian ...

_mengecup pipiku.._

lalu aku merasakan seluruh badanku menjadi hangat kecuali tangan kananku yang baru saja dipegang Mi dengan anehnya terasa dingin. sangat dingin.

"Nah... bagaimana sekarang? apa kau akan selalu mengingatku?" tanyanya polos. aku mengangguk pelan. kejadian ini akan membuatku selalu mengingatnya gara gara _kecupan manisnya itu_(Natsume memerah ketika memikirkan kata kata itu)

"Bagus..." ucapnya senang," dan aku tidak akan melupakanmu. Lagipula... aku kan punya liontin yang sepasang denganmu"

_huh... liontin? _aku langsung membuka tanganku yang dingin tersebut. di sana aku melihat liontin kucing bewarna hitam. aku tersenyum kecil melihatnya. lalu, aku memandang Mi yang sedang memakaikan liontin yang mirip dengan yang ia berikan, hanya saja warnanya putih seperti auranya.

aku berjalan mendekati dirinya yang kini telah selesai memakaikan kalung itu dan kemudian langsung mengecup pipinya," Ini balasanku yang tadi"

Mi tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk. dia kemudian masuk ke dalam mobil dan kemudian menoleh padaku sambil berteriak kencang.

"AKU TAKKAN MELUPAKANMU, NAT"

mobil hitam tersebut berjalan menjauhi rumahku dan dia terus meneriakkan kata itu berulang ulang.

"AKU JUGA" teriakku.

Kami takkan saling melupakan. kami punya kenangan yang mustahil dan terhapuskan. aku memegang pipiku yang sebelumnya adalah tempat di mana Mi mengecupku. Aku senang sekali mengingatnya walaupun dalam hati aku sangat sedih karena dia pergi sebelum aku mengucapkan empat patah kata yang selalu tersimpan di dalam hatiku

end POV


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : I don't own Gakuen Alice **

**Tanpa Kusadari**

_oleh : sakuraaimier..._

**Chapter 3 : Murid Baru**

Normal's POV

Dua tahun semenjak kepergian mereka. Alice Akademi menemukan Natsume sebagai pemilik _fire alice _dan mereka membawanya untuk bersekolah di Akademi.

Natsume menjalani hari harinya sebagai orang berhati sangat dingin (lebih dingin dibandingkan semenjak adanya Mi) dan menakutkan. ia hanya mau membukakan hatinya pada Ruka, teman Natsume setelah Mi pindah yang bersama sama dengannya masuk ke dalam sekolah khusus tersebut.

dua tahun terus berlalu dan Natsume masih tetap pada kepribadiannya yang dingin itu.dia mengikuti pelajaran dengan tatapan bosan hingga suatu hari...

bel sekolah telah berbunyi. anak anak elementary school sedang bergurau dan tertawa bersama. Natsume kita sedang asyik dengan manga-nya dan Ruka sedang sibuk dengan kelinci putih peliharaannya.

BRAKK...

Pintu terbuka dan masuklah Narumi dengan style-nya yang feminim. ia memakai baju dengan penuh renda sehingga banyak membuat orang menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya.

Anak anak langsung berlari menuju tempat duduknya masing masing dan suasana kelas langsung sunyi seketika. mereka takut terkena pheromone alice milik Narumi.

"Baiklah anak anak. Harap tenang karena sebentar lagi kita akan kedatangan murid baru," ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Suasana menjadi riuh rendah, mereka membayangkan siapa yang akan menjadi teman sekelas mereka.

"Oke, Mikan. Silahkan masuk," panggil Narumi.

Disana, seorang gadis dengan rambut coklat yang dikuncir kuda dan dengan bola matanya yang bewarna coklat madu masuk dengan ekspresi dingin yang menghiasi wajahnya. anak anak lelaki di kelas itu terbelalak melihatnya yang terlihat begitu cantik walaupun dia terlihat sangat dingin.

Mikan berdiri di depan kelas menatap wajah teman teman barunya dengan tatapan bosan.

"Namaku Mikan Sakura, 10 tahun. Senang bertemu dengan kalian," ucapnya singkat. Mikan langsung segera memandang Narumi dengan tatapan _biarkan-aku-duduk_. Narumi menghela napas.

"Baiklah anak-anak, ada yang mau bertanya?" tanya Narumi.

"Apa alicenya?"

"Apa rank-starnya?"

"Siapa partnernya?"

"Apa hobinya?"

"MAUKAH KAU JADI PACARKU?"

kelas langsung terdiam dan menoleh ke arah cowok berumur sekitar 12 tahun dengan wajah oval dan rambut orange yang sedikit berantakan. Cowok itu menyengir gak karuan karena merasa kalau dia telah mempermalukan dirinya di depan murid baru kita yang cantik jelita.

"Oke.. oke.. nah Mikan-chan maukah kau menjawab pertanyaan mereka?"

Milan mengangguk pelan.

"Yang pertama, aku tidak akan memberitahukan kalian apa aliceku. yang kedua, aku tidak tahu apa rank-starku dan kuharap aku mendapatkan single star. yang ketiga aku tidak tahu apa yang kalian maksud dengan partner karena aku tak peduli dengan hal itu. yang keempat, sama seperti yang pertama, aku tidak akan memberitahukan kalian apa hobi ku. dan yang terakhir..."

semua orang terdiam mengamati wajah Mikan. Natsume merasa agak sedikit terganggu dengan keheningan sunyi seperti itu sehingga ia melirik ke depan kelas dan melihat Mikan yang sedang menunduk. dia kemudian membaca kembali manganya karena merasa kalau _adanya-anak-baru-atau-tidak-itu-bukan-urusannya_.

Mikan kemudian menatap anak laki laki berambut orange tersebut. kemudian dia melempar tatapan yang dapat membunuh (kalau misalnya tatapan dapat membunuh, maka anak berambut orange itu pasti sudah mati).

"berani beraninya kau memintaku sebagai **pacar**mu. memangnya kau siapa? majikanku? hah... **jangan** pernah berpikir hal seperti itu.." ucap mikan dengan nada yang dapat membekukan seisi kelas.

anak berambut orange itu mengangguk pelan sambil menghindari tatapan Mikan. Mikan mengamati wajah seisi kelas. sebagian besar anak anak kelas tersebut memberikan perhatian mereka kepadanya. yah... kecuali tiga orang.

Ruka Nogi, dia sedang sibuk menyisiri bulu bulu kelinci putih peliharaannya dengan lembut.

Natsume Hyuga, dia sedang asyik membaca manga-nya dengan kakinya yang dinaikkan ke atas meja. dan...

Hotaru Imai, dia sedang sibuk membuat penemuan terbarunya.

Mikan menatap lekat ketiga orang yang sama sekali tidak memperhatikannya. dia berdeham cukup keras sehingga membuat ketiga orang tersebut menoleh ke arahnya.

"Berani sekali kau tidak memberiku perhatian," ucap Mikan dengan dingin. Natsume melongo, Ruka memandangnya ketakutan, dan sedangkan Hotaru _tersenyum_.

"APA... IMAI TERSENYUM????"

Hotaru langsung menembakkan _baka gun_-nya ke seluruh anak anak yang berteriak Terlalu brutal sehingga hampir saja mengenai Natsume.

"Imai..." geram Natsume. Hotaru langsung mengarahkan _baka gun_ pada Natsume sambil berucap dengan tajam," Salahkan mereka yang berteriak." Natsume langsung menatap seisi kelas sehingga kelas menjadi diam karena ketakutan.

Hotaru memandang Mikan dan tersenyum kecil.

"Senang berjumpa lagi denganmu."

"Sama sama, Hotaru," balas Mikan.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Maaf... tapi cuma ini yang bisa kutulis. aku tidak tahu mesti motong ceritanya di bagian mana..**

**oh iya, mohon kritik dan sarannya...**

**-sakuraaimier-**


	4. Chapter 4

thx to

**illutia mist** : aku akan berusaha sebisa mungkin. ya... mungkin aku kurang relax jadi agak grogi pas buatnya. aku g tahu mesti motong dimana itu sebenarnya aku sudah nulis tapi blm diketik jadi aku agak bingung pas mau mutusin motongnya sampai chapter berapa.

Semoga kalian menyukainya

**Disclaimer : I don't own Gakuen Alice **

**Tanpa Kusadari**

**Chapter sebelumnya ...**

_"APA... IMAI TERSENYUM????"_

_Hotaru langsung menembakkan baka gun-nya ke seluruh anak anak yang berteriak Terlalu brutal sehingga hampir saja mengenai Natsume._

_"Imai..." geram Natsume. Hotaru langsung mengarahkan baka gun pada Natsume sambil berucap dengan tajam," Salahkan mereka yang berteriak." Natsume langsung menatap seisi kelas sehingga kelas menjadi diam karena ketakutan._

_Hotaru memandang Mikan dan tersenyum kecil._

_"Senang berjumpa lagi denganmu."_

_"Sama sama, Hotaru," balas Mikan._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4 : Partnerku**

"Nah, anak anak," ucap Narumi dengan ceria,"untuk sekedar memberitahukan informasi, kalau rank-star Mikan-chan adalah _triple star_ sedangkan untuk partner Mikan-chan yang akan memberitahukannya tentang sekolah ini dengan baik adalah...

Natsume Hyuga"

anak anak terdiam. bisik bisik pun terdengar...

"dua orang mengerikan jadi partner.."

"kira kira mikan-chan tahan gak ya jika berhadapan dengan natsume?"

EHM...

kelas langsung terdiam dan menatap mikan yang sedang marah.

"Mr.Narumi, bolehkah aku duduk?" tanya Mikan.

Narumi menganggukkan kepala. Mikan berjalan menuju tempat kosong yang berada di belakang kelas. dia melewati Hotaru sambil tersenyum kecil padanya. lalu, dia menghampiri Natsume yang masih sibuk dengan manga-nya.

Mikan langsung merebut manga tersebut dari hadapan Natsume sehingga dia mendapatkan tatapan marah dari pengguna fire-alice tersebut.

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Natsume dengan dingin.

Mikan tersenyum licik dan membalas pertanyaannya dengan suara dingin," apakah itu sikapmu pada partnermu, Hyuga?"

yak.. seperti kita lihat, Mikan dan Natsume sedang memulai perang dingin dan membuat kelas menjadi panas menyengat bersamaan dengan dingin yang membekukan. kelas dibuat ketakutan oleh mereka dan Narumi sedang memikirkan cara agar anak kelasnya tidak merasa ketakutan.

"eng... oke anak-anak. ka.. karena kita telah mendapatkan anak baru, jadi kalian boleh bubar sekarang. s.. sampai besok, ya," ucap Narumi sambil tersenyum gugup. Narumi segera berjalan keluar kelas sambil bergetar hebat.

_fiuh... semoga saja mereka berdua bisa berteman dengan baik_, pikir Narumi sambil berjalan menuju ruang guru.

sementara itu...

murid murid telah meninggalkan kelas. ada yang sedang makan di kafetaria dan ada pula yang sedang berjalan jalan ke central town. sedangkan di dalam kelas hanya ada Natsume, Mikan, Hotaru, Ruka, Anna dan Nonoko.

Natsume bangkit dari tempat duduknya menuju tempat dimana manga-nya tergeletak di lantai. dia menunduk mengambilnya dan ketika itu Mikan menendangnya sehingga ia jatuh tersungkur.

Natsume memandang marah pada Mikan sedangkan Mikan membalas tatapannya tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun.

"Apa sih maumu?" geram Natsume. Mikan tersenyum licik. dia menundukkan kepalanya sehingga kelapa mereka berdua menjadi sejajar.

"untuk menarik perhatianmu," jawab Mikan sambil tetap memasang senyum liciknya. natsume menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya.

_dia ini... sifatnya benar benar diluar dugaan. anaknya sikapnya sangat dingin. sepertinya dia mempunyai _ice alice_. yah... kalau dilihat dari aura dingin tadi. ini semakin __**menarik**_, pikir Natsume.

"ingat... apa yang tadi kukatakan," ucap Mikan yan telah membuyarkan lamunan Natsume.

Natsume menyeringai. dan menatap bola mata coklat madu mikan dengan lekat lekat.

"Jadi, kau mau duel?" ucap Natsume dengan nada monoton. Mikan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kapan dan dimana," tanya Mikan.

"Hutan utara dekat danau (ceritanya ada danau) malam ini jam 7,"

"_deal_"

Natsume berjalan keluar dari kelas diikuti Ruka yang sedari terdiam melihat peperangan mereka.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mata Mikan mengikuti langkah Natsume dan Ruka yang berjalan keluar dari kelas. dia menghela napasnya dan ada sedikit perasaan bersalah mengganggunya. dia kemudian menatap Anna dan Nonoko yang terdiam melihat seluruh kejadian tadi.

Mikan menghampiri mereka sambil memperlihatkan senyumnya yang sangat cemerlang," Kenalkan, namaku Mikan Sakura. Maaf atas kekacauan tadi," ucapnya sambil membungkuk pada mereka.

mereka yang tadi agak takut pada Mikan pun tersenyum. Mereka tahu kalau sebenarnya Mikan sangat baik namun ia tutupi.

"Oh... hai mikan-chan. Namaku Nonoko Ogasawara, pemilik _chemical alice_ ,"

"aku Anna Umenomiya. aku punya _cooking alice_ ,"

Mikan memandang Anna dengan mata berbinar binar,"_cooking alice_?" Anna hanya mengangguk pelan sambil bertanya," kau mau mencoba resep buatanku?". Mikan mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum.

"dengan senang hati," ucapnya. Anna tersenyum melihat Mikan yang terlihat sangat bersemangat untuk mencicipi resep buatan Anna. Nonoko juga senang melihatnya.

"oh, iya. ngomong ngomong alice milik Mikan-chan apa?" tanya Nonoko. Mikan tersenyum lembut pada mereka sebelum dia menatap lantai dengan taatpan sedih.

"sejujurnya, aku mempunyai dua alice. tapi, untuk saat ini aku hanya bisa bilang pada kalian kalau aku adalah pengguna _ice alice_," ujar Mikan dengan sedih.

"keren..." ucap Anna dan Nonoko bersamaan.

"trims," bisik Mikan dengan malu malu. dia menundukkan kepalanya sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah karena habis dipuji. Anna dan Nonoko tersenyum melihatnya yang bertingkah seperti itu.

"anu... Mikan-chan. Apa hubunganmu dengan Hotaru?" tanya Anna dan Nonoko bersamaan.

Mikan tersenyum memandang Hotaru yang sedang memasang ekspresinya yang terkenal dingin.

"oh... aku dan Hotaru adalah teman kecil. sekolah kami sama dan rumah kami berdekatan sehingga kami sering pulang bareng. iya,kan Hotaru," ucap Mikan sambil memandang Hotaru dengan lembit. hotaru hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan Anna dan Nonoko hanya ber-oh ria.

"ehm... Mikan-chan," panggil Anna. Mikan menatap Anna dan berkata,"ada apa, Anna?"

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau kau seberani itu," ucapnya," kau tahu, dia begitu ditakuti. tak ada orang yang berani macam macam padanya. yah...secara alicenya adalah...

"_fire alice_,kan," sergah Mikan. Anna dan Nonoko menatap Mikan dengan tatapan terkejut.

"kau tahu dari mana?" tanya Anna dan Nonoko bersamaan.

Mikan tersenyum misterius," aku punya cara sendiri untuk mengetahuinya,"

Mikan berjalan keluar kelas diikuti Anna, Nonoko dan Hotaru diiringi dengan canda tawa yang menghiasi mereka

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Natsume's POV

Sial... apa apaan cewek itu. benar benar bikan hati panas saja. tapi... darimana dia tahu kalau Natsume Hyuga adalah aku. padahal seingatku guru gay itu sama sekali tidak menunjuk kearahku tadi waktu dia memilih partner.

aku berjalan menuju pohon sakura. selama ini pohon sakura adalah satu satunya penenang bagiku. aku memanjat pohon itu sambil merasakan kedamaian yang merasuki relung relung jiwaku. lagipula, permy dan fansclub bodohnya itu tidak tahu kalau aku sering ke tempat ini, tempat yang sudah menjadi bagian dari diriku sejak aku masuk kedalam sekolah brengsek ini.

Aku memejamkan mata. menghirup udara segar dan mendengar suara canda tawa yang terasa familiar denganku. huh... semoga itu bukan permy dan fansclub semacamnya itu.

aku melirik ke arah sumber canda tawa tersebut. mudah sekali untuk menemukannya karena tempat tersebut sangat sepi sehingga aku dapat cepat mengetahui tempat sumber suara tersebut.

disana aku melihat empat orang yang berjalan sambil tertawa. aku mengenali mereka. situkang masak, ahli kimia idiot, ratu pengancam dan... gadis dingin itu...

mereka terlihat begitu akrab dan yang membuatku tidak percaya adalah aku melihat penemu aneh itu tertawa kecil (kalau kuingat ingat, diakan sama sekali tidak menunjukkan ekspresinya sama sekali) dan gadis es yang dingin tersebut, tertawa dengan lembut. wow... itu sangat jauh dengan kesan pertama yang ia timbulkan tadi.

tawanya begitu lembut, hangat dan indah. well, sejujurnya, ia lebih baik tertawa dan tersenyum seperti itu. senyum dan tawanya seperti itu membuatnya menjadi lebih ma- APA YANG AKU PIKIRKAN????

aku menghela napas. jangan sampai aku begini. tidak... itu tidak boleh terjadi. kalau tidak, semuanya akan sengsara.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**akhirnya chapter 4 selesai...**

**mohon kritik dan sarannya. mungkin chapter ini agak kurang mengena. tapi, aku akan berusaha untuk membuatnya lebih bagus lagi...**

**-sakuraaimier-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : I don't own Gakuen Alice **

**Tanpa Kusadari**

_oleh : sakuraaimier..._

**Chapter sebelumnya**

_Aku memejamkan mata. menghirup udara segar dan mendengar suara canda tawa yang terasa familiar denganku. huh... semoga itu bukan permy dan fansclub konyol atau semacamnya itu._

_aku melirik ke arah sumber canda tawa tersebut. mudah sekali untuk menemukannya karena tempat tersebut sangat sepi sehingga aku dapat cepat mengetahui tempat sumber suara tersebut._

_disana aku melihat empat orang yang berjalan sambil tertawa. aku mengenali mereka. si tukang masak, ahli kimia idiot, ratu pengancam dan... gadis dingin itu..._

_mereka terlihat begitu akrab dan yang membuatku tidak percaya adalah aku melihat penemu aneh itu tertawa kecil (kalau kuingat ingat, diakan sama sekali tidak menunjukkan ekspresinya sama sekali) dan gadis es yang dingin tersebut, tertawa dengan lembut. wow... itu sangat jauh dengan kesan pertama yang ia timbulkan tadi._

_tawanya begitu lembut, hangat dan indah. _well_, sejujurnya, ia lebih baik tertawa dan tersenyum seperti itu. senyum dan tawanya seperti itu membuatnya menjadi lebih ma- APA YANG AKU PIKIRKAN??_

_aku menghela napas. jangan sampai aku begini. tidak... itu tidak boleh terjadi. kalau tidak, semuanya akan sengsara._

**Chapter 5 Duel..**

Normal POV

"Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko... kalian duluan saja ke kamarku. nanti aku menyusul," ucap Mikan.

Hotaru, Anna dan Nonoko berjalan meninggalkan Mikan. Mikan menghela napas dan kemudian dia berjalan menuju pohon sakura dimana Natsume berada di dahannya yang tinggi. Mikan terus berjalan ke sana tanpa menyadari kalau Natsume ada di dahan pohon.

Mikan kemudian duduk menyender pada batang pohon tersebut sambil tersenyum dengan damai. kemudian, dia menengadahkan kedua tangannya dan membuat suatu es di atasnya. es es tersebut berbeda warna satu sama lain. es di tangan kiri mikan bewarna hitam dan sedangkan di tangan kanannya bewarna putih.

Natsume menyadari kalau kedua benda tersebut bentuk sangat mirip. sehingga mereka hanya dapat dibedakan hanya dengan warna saja. lalu, kedua benda itu menyatu seperti direkatkan dengan lem. natsume memfokuskan penglihatannya pada es tersebut. dan apa yang dilihatnya membuatnya terkejut.

_ku... kucing??_ pikir Natsume. lalu, Mikan memasukkan benda tersebut ke dalam saku roknya dan kemudian berdiri dengan cepat dan kemudian meninggalkan pohon sakura tersebut. tanpa di sadari Mikan, benda tersebut jatuh dari sakunya dan Natsume melihat benda tersebut jatuh dengan lembut. Mikan kemudian tak tampak lagi oleh mata.

Natsume yang sedari tadi berada di atas pohon langsung melompat turun dan kemudian mengambil benda tersebut. dia memerhatikan benda itu sambil memandangnya dengan tatapan terkejut.

_huh... ice alice, rupanya. Tapi... bentuk benda ini, kan..._

Natsume kemudian mengeluarkan liontin yang melingkari lehernya. bentuk kucing yang mirip dengan yang dibuat Mikan.

_mungkinkah..._

Mikan's POV

waduh... bagaimana ini. dimana benda kecil yang baru saja kubuat tadi sore. mungkinkah... ya.. mungkin tertinggal di bawah pohon sakura itu. ya... mungkin saja...

aku berlari menuju halaman sekolah dan kakiku melangkah menuju pohon sakura tersebut. napasku terengah engah begitu sampai di sana. aku mengeluarkan senterku dan menyorotnya di rerumputan di bawah pohon sakura tersebut.

"aduh... dimana?" ringisku. aku mencari di semak semak dan... aku sama sekali tidak menemukannya. padahal rencananya benda tersebut akan kujadikan pajangan karena benda itu kubuat dengan menggunakan seluruh perasaanku.

KRESAKK...

"ah... Siapa itu?" bisikku pelan. aku langsung mengarahkan senterku pada tempat dimana suara itu berasal. apa yang berada di sana membuatku terkejut. laki laki dengan pakaian serba hitam, memakai topeng putih yang menutupi matanya, dengan rambut hitam berantakan dan jari jari tangan serta telinganya penuh dengan aksesoris yang aku tahu kalau yang ia pakai adalah limiter item.

"Persona," bisikku sambil menatap tajam dirinya yang sedang tersenyum penuh dengan kelicikan.

"apa maumu," lanjutku. dia tertawa, tertawa dengan penuh aura jahat pada setiap suara tawa yang ia keluarkan. cih... benar benar setan.

"kulihat hari ini sangat menyenangkan sebagai hari pertamamu sekolah," ucapnya. aku masih mentapa tajam padanya.

"dan kudengar... kau berteman baik dengan kuroneko. sungguh mengagumkan," bisiknya sambil menyeringai penuh dengan kelicikan yang dapat membuat orang biasa merinding (syukur aku bukan orang biasa).

"a-pa-ma-u-mu. Aku sedang sibuk," ucapku dengan dingin. dia kemudian berjalan dan berjongkok di depan bunga liar bewarna kuning. lalu, dia menyentuh bunga tersebut dan sedikit demi sedikit bunga tersebut layu dan akhirnya menjadi debu.

aku terdiam sambil menggigit bibirku. aku menatapnya dan kini, aku merasa takut. aku takut melihatnya yang sedang menggunakan alicenya itu. _Mark of Death_. walaupun aku tahu kalau aku dapat bertahan dari alicenya, tetap saja aku takut melihatnya menggunakan alice tersebut pada sesuatu yang lain. bisa saja bunga liar seperti tadi atau mungkin bisa saja... manusia.

"ka... kau tidak akan menyakitinya, kan," ucapku dengan nada yang sedikit histeris. dia masih saja tersenyum jahat seperti itu.

"tenang saja, _hime_. aku tidak akan menyakitinya. Aku juga tidak pernah melakukan hal seperti itu," ucapnya pelan.

"bohong..." bantahku," aku lihat dia begitu sengsara." dia tersenyum padaku sambil menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya.

"kalau tidak begitu, dia pasti akan berbuat seenaknya sendiri," ucapnya.

suasana menjadi hening. aku menatap jam tanganku. jam 06.45 malam. 15 menit lagi aku akan duel dengan Hyuga itu. aku pun berjalan melewati persona menuju hutan utara.

"semoga beruntung,_ hime_," ucapnya dingin. aku hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan tajam sebelum aku melanjutkan langkahku ke hutan utara.

end POV

Persona memandang mikan yang sedang melangkah ringan menjauhinya. lalu, dia merasakan aura yang selama ini menemani pembicaraannya dengan mikan memudar. dia tersenyum kecil dan berkata dalam hati, _aku jadi ingin melihat reaksinya setelah kebenaran itu terungkap_.

Persona berjalan menuju bayang bayang dan kemudian menghilang tanpa suara.

**Northern wood**

Mikan berhenti di depan danau. dia menatap bulan purnama yang sinarnya dipantulkan oleh permukaan danau yang tenang. dia kemudian mengecek jam tangannya. 06.57 malam. 3 menit sebelum duel dimulai.

Mikan memandang sekitarnya. tak ada tanda tanda Natsume sama sekali.

"cih... di mana dia," bisiknya marah. Mikan kemudian mengecek jam tangannya sekali lagi. 1 menit lagi jam 7 malam dan tidak ada tanda tanda Natsume sama sekali. Mikan menghentakkan kakinya dengan penuh perasaan marah.

10 detik lagi... Natsume masih saja belum datang. Mikan masih menghentakkan kakinya dengan keras. wajahnya cemberut dan tangannya dilipat didepan dadanya.

5 detik lagi... Natsume juga masih belum menampakkan batang hidungnya. alis mata Mikan kini turun dengan tajam. kepalanya terasa seakan akan mendidih. _dia benar benar telat_, pikir Mikan.

1 detik lagi... tangan Mikan kini tidak terlipat lagi. telapak tangannya menengadah ke bawah. Matanya kini sedang berkonsentrasi menghadap tanah dan kakinya telah memasang kuda kuda.

jam 7 tepat... Mikan langsung melompat di udara menghindari serangan serangan bola api yang menuju ke arah tempat ia berdiri. Mikan memandang ke sebuah pohon besar dan matanya benar benar terlihat sangat marah. Mikan kemudian mendarat di tanah dengan mulus tanpa terjatuh maupun terluka.

"dasar pengecut..." umpat Mikan dengan marah tanpa melepas arah tatapannya pada pohon besar tersebut. di sana, berdiri Natsume yang sedang menyender pada batang pohon tersebut sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya yang terlihat sangat meremehkan Mikan.

"Bagus juga persiapanmu," puji Natsume dengan nada sedikit mengejek. Mikan langsung menatap tajam lalu dia melompat bersalto ke belakang dan kemudian melompat ke atas pohon untuk menghindari serangan mendadak Natsume yang menyerang Mikan dari belakang. Natsume hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat Mikan yang dengan mudahnya menghindari serangan tersebut.

Natsume sekarang berhenti menyender pada pohon besar tersebut. dia membuka telapak tangannya dan menyalakan api di atasnya. matanya yang merah menatap sosok Mikan yang sejak tadi terus menerus menatap tajam padanya.

Natsume kemudian melompat sambil melempar bola bola api ke arah Mikan dan Mikan melompat menghindarinya. Hal itu terus terusan berlangsung sehingga membuat kesabaran Natsume menjadi habis.

"GUNAKAN ALICE MU. JANGAN MENGHINDAR TERUS," bentak Natsume sambil terus terusan melempar bola api. Mikan langsung berhenti bergerak, merenung. Dia seakan akan tidak menyadari adanya bola bola api yang sedang menuju ke arahnya.

Natsume terbelalak kaget melihat Mikan yang terlihat tidak sedang akan mengambil tindakan untuk menghindari bola api tersebut (walau begitu, Natsume memang baik, kan).

"HEI, KAU... MENGHINDAR DARI SANA...," teriak Natsume agak sedikit panik. Dia segera berlari menuju Mikan untuk menyelamatkannya. Mikan menyadari tentang bahaya apa yang mengincarnya. Dia langsung menunduk menghindari bola bola api yang hampir membakar kepalanya. Natsume langsung berhenti berlari. Napasnya terengah engah. Keringatnya mengalir di sekujur tubuhnya. Dia bernapas lega setelah mengetahui kalau dia tidak mencelakakan gadis berambut coklat tersebut.

Mikan menatap Natsume dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Di dalam hatinya ada sebuah perasaan yang sulit digambarkan, mungkin seperti perasaan bersalah namun sedikit lebih kompleks.

"Seharusnya kau tidak mengajakku duel. Aku tahu kau bukan tipe orang yang mudah menyakiti atau melukai orang lain," ucap Mikan dengan pelan. Natsume terdiam memandang wajah lembut Mikan dan matanya tiba tiba terbelalak kaget melihat Mikan yang terlihat sedang tersenyum sedih, seakan akan isi hati gadis tersebut terbaca dengan jelas. ya... tanpa _cover_ apa pun.

Mikan menghampiri pohon pohon yang terbakar karena bola api Natsume yang gagal mengenai Mikan. Dia kemudian menyentuh batang pohon yang terbakar dan sekejap pohon tersebut diselimuti es yang tipis. Mikan menyentuh pula pohon pohon yang lain sehingga disekitar mereka hanya terdapat pohon pohon yang bagaikan pahatan es. Mikan kemudian menjentikkan jarinya sehingga secara bersamaan es es yang menyelimuti pohon tersebut mencair sehingga meninggalkan kesegaran tersendiri yang sempat hilang karena panas api milik Natsume.

"Kau sudah lihat kan alice yang kugunakan. Jadi, jangan kalahkan hati nuranimu demi mengetahui aliceku karena semua itu percuma selama aku tidak mau memberitahumu tentang aliceku," ucap Mikan dingin sambil meninggalkan Natsume yang terdiam cukup lama untuk mencerna kata katanya. Natsume membatu dan kemudian dia berjalan menghampiri sebuah pohon besar yang pada batangnya terlihat bekas gosong akibat api Natsume.

BUKK...

"sial," kutuk Natsume sambil terus menerus meninju batang pohon yang malang itu.

**mungkin cuma ini yang dapat kutulis. Mohon kritik dan sarannya, ya...**

**-sakuraaimier-**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice **

**maaf... maaf... aku lama meng-update nya dikarenakan aku sibuk dengan sekolahku jadi, aku tidak sempat mengetik cerita ini.**

**Sekali lagi mohon maaf...**

**Tanpa Kusadari**

_Oleh: sakuraaimier..._

**Chapter 06**

Pagi yang begitu cerah. Seorang anak laki laki berambut gelap tidur dengan piyama hitamnya. Tidurnya begitu nyenyak sampai sampai...

_BEP... BEP... BEP... BEP..._

Anak laki laki itu terbangun dan mematikan wekernya. Dia memangdang jam tersebut. Jam 06.00 pagi. Dia langsung melompat dari tempat tidurnya dan kemudian bersiap siap. 15 menit berlalu, anak laki laki itu telah siap dengan seragamnya. Tak lupa, dia membuat rambutnya sedikit berantakan.

Anak laki laki itu berjalan keluar dari kamarnya dan memandang koridor asrama dengan matanya yang merah. _Sepi…_

Dia masih melanjutkan langkahnya menuju sekolah. Suasana sepi dan damai tanpa bisikan bisikan dari fan girls nya adalah hal yang ia impi impikan. Natsume kemudian berjalan menuju kelasnya. Tadinya ia berpikir kalau kelasnya masih kosong, tapi harapannya tidak terkabul. Di sana dia menemukan gadis berambut coklat sedang tertidur lelap di belakang kelas.

_Jadi, gadis es itu sudah datang duluan rupanya_, pikir Natsume.

_Mungkin, dia bakal masuk ke Dangerous Ability. Aku tahu dia pasti sudah sangat terlatih untuk masuk ke dalam kelas itu._

Natsume menghela napas. Dia langsung duduk di bangkunya dan kemudian membuka manga-nya lebar lebar dan tenggelam dalam cerita yang disajikan di dalam manga tersebut.

Matahari sudah mulai meninggi. Murid murid mulai banyak berdatangan ke kelas. Beberapa anak cowok terdiam menatap Mikan yang tertidur pulas sebelum akhirnya mereka duduk di tempat masing masing ( mereka tidak berani macam macam, secara Natsume duduk di sebelah Mikan)

**Jam 07.30**

_kringg..._

Bunyi bel tanda masuk. Narumi pun masuk ke B Class dengan memakai baju lengan panjang berwarna pink keunguan dan celana jeans berwarna hitam. Anak anak hanya terdiam menatap pakaian yang dikenakan Narumi.

"Nah... anak anak, Bapak absen dulu..."

"Yura Otonashi"

"ada..."

"Hotaru Imai"

"ada"

"Ruka Nogi"

"ada"

"Nonoko Ogasawara"

"ada"

"Anna Umenomiya"

"ada"

"Yuu Tobita"

"ada"

...

"Natsume Hyuga"

"..."

"Natsu... wuahhh," Narumi terkejut setelah melihat sebuah bola api yang melayang layang di depannya yang seakan akan memberikan sebuah ancaman yang mematikan.

"o... oke kuanggap itu ada," ucapnya dengan tenang"

Narumi menghela napas.

"Mikan Sakura"

"..."

"ehm... Mi-kan Sa-ku-ra"

Namun, masih tetap tidak ada jawaban. Narumi memandang ke setiap sudut kelas mencari keberadaan Mikan. Dan kemudian, dia melihatnya sedang tertidur di samping Natsume dengan pulas.

"emmm... Natsume.. bisakah kau membangunkannya?" pinta Narumi," oh iya... jangan kau membangunkannya dengan menggunakan alicemu. Itu tidak akan berguna sama sekali." Natsume hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan kemudian menatap tajam pada Mikan selama beberapa detik. Lalu, dia memukul kepala Mikan dengan keras.

BLETAK...

"ITAI"

Mikan langsung menatap marah pada Natsume. Natsume juga menatap balik dan menunjuk Narumi dengan jari telunjuknya seakan akan memberitahu Mikan bahwa penyebab rasa sakitnya itu disebabkan oleh Narumi. Mikan lalu memandang Narumi dan mengeluarkan aura yang mengerikan. Narumi sedikit bergetar ketakutan ketika melihat tatapan mata Mikan yang terlihat tidak bersahabat itu.

"so.. sorry. Kau tahu... tadi sudah bel. Jadi, kupikir kau harus bangun a..agar kau dapat mengikuti pelajaranmu," ucap Narumi dengan gugup. Namun, Mikan masih saja menatap Narumi dengan tatapan marah hingga...

BAKA...

"ITAI" teriak Mikan sambil menatap Hotaru dengan tatapan _mengapa-kau-lakukan-itu_. Hotaru yang sangat mengerti bahasa tubuh Mikan hanya menjawabnya dengan nada yang cool," Kau membuat guru itu ketakutan, bodoh."

Mikan menundukkan kepalanya sambil berucap dengan pelan," _maaf, Hota-_chan."

Natsume yang melirik Mikan dibalik manganya sangat kaget melihat ekspresi yang sangat diluar dugaannya.

_mungkin, inilah sifat asli sang gadis es ini_, pikirnya sambil memasang cengirannya yang sangat kita kenal

-

Mikan's POV

_Kriiiinnng..._

yes... bel sudah berbunyi. Akhirnya, aku bisa lepas dari Natsume. Aku masih benar benar kesal dengan caranya membangunkan tidurku itu. Dan selama pelajaran, sikapnya selalu menggu konsentrasiku. Cih... aku benci akan sikapnya itu.

Aku merapikan barang barangku dan bergegas keluar kelas. Soalnya, di kelas HANYA AKU DAN NATSUME. Ugh... mengapa nasibku seperti ini? Padahal ini baru hari keduaku sekolah.

Aku beru berada di tengah ruangan kelas dan bergegas menghindarinya. Lalu, tiba tiba...

BRUKK...

ouch... aku terjatuh karena tersandung kursi. Rasanya sakit, sekali. Kakiku sakit gara gara aku menghantam lantai yang keras dan dingin tersebut.

"Kau itu benar benar ceroboh ya, **Polkadot**," ucapnya sambil tersenyum licik. Tunggu?? Pol-ka-dot?? itu kan...

"NA-" _ups... jangan sampai dia sadar._

"DASAR KAU, HYUGA..." teriakku histeris sambil melempar batang batang es menuju ke arahnya. Dia menghindari seranganku dengan sangat mudah sehingga membuat kekesalanku padanya bertambah...

"sepertinya kau akan masuk ke dangerous ability, ya," ucapnya kesal sambil sedikit terengah engah.

Aku berhenti dan menatapnya.

"Huh... Dangerous Ability??" ucapku dengan bingung. Mendengar jawabanku, Natsume langsung memandangku dengan wajah, yah... sedikit terkejut.

"Jadi... Kau tidak masuk ke Dangerous Ability??" aku mengangguk.," mustahil mereka membiarkan murid berbahaya seperti kamu untuk tidak masuk ke Dangerous Ability Class," ucapnya dengan nada tidak percaya. (wau... NAtsume, kau perhatian sekali)

"Setidaknya, seberbahaya apa pun diriku, aku tetap bisa mengendalikannya," ucapku dengan kesal. Aku langsung berjalan keluar kelas meninggalkannya yang sedang termenung dengan hati tidak percaya begitu mengetahui kalau aku tidak masuk ke kelas tersebut.

Aku berjalan dan kemudian kakiku berhenti di depan sebuah pintu yang bertuliskan

_Special Ability Class_

Aku mengetuk pintu tiga kali. Baru selang beberapa detik, aku masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut.

Di dalam ruangan tersebut sangat ramai. Mereka terlihat melakukan berbagai macam kegiatan yang berbeda beda. Disini seakan akan adalah ruangan yang memperbolehkan penggunanya melakukan kegiatan dengan bebas. Lalu, kegiatan di dalam ruangan itu berhenti. Semua orang menatapku dengan tatapan yang terlihat senang akan keberadaanku di sini.

lalu, seorang gadis berambut pink sebahu yang cantik dan agak terlihat tomboy itu menghampiriku sambil memberikan senyumannya yang indah.

"Selamat datang di Special Ability Class," ucapnya dengan riang. Aku memandangnya dengan kaget sampai sampai aku berpikir dua kali untuk menunjukkan sikap asliku. Aku benar benar bingung...

"eng... ada apa?" tanyanya dengan agak sedikit ragu ragu. aku memandangnya dan berkata dengan nada yang tenang," tidak apa apa"

Namun raut wajahnya itu masih dalam tahap khawatir padaku. Aku merasa tidak enak padanya. tapi, perasaan itu cepat cepat kutepis.

"oh iya. Namaku Misaki Harada. Doppelganger alice," ucapnya dengan ramah. Aku menganggukkan kepalaku sambil memberikan senyuman kecil.

"Aku Mikan Sakura. 10 tahun, B elementary school," ucapku memperkenalkan diri. Dia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dengan tenang. Lalu, di belakangnya berdiri lelaki yang sebaya dengan Misaki. Rambutnya hitam dengan tanda bintang di bawah mata kirinya (kalau tidak salah).

"Hai... Aku Tsubasa Andou. 14 tahun. Shadow Manipulation Alice. Senang bertemu denganmu," ucapnya dengan tangannya yang berada di dalam saku.

"Senang bertemu denganmu jua," balasku sambil membungkukkan kepala tanda hormat.

"Sudahlah... jangan bersikap terlalu sopan pada kami," ucap Tsubasa. Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Lalu, apa alicemu sehingga kamu masuk kesini, Mikan?" tanya Misaki. Aku terdiam dan kemudian menatap matanya. Didalam matanya terdapat keingintahuan yang sangat besar sehingga membuatku mengehela napas.

"Nullification alice," jawabku singkat.

"Mikan... itu alice yang langka," bisiknya. AKu tersenyum kecil.

"Maaf senpai. Kumohon... jangan memberitahu siapa pun tentang Nullification alice-ku ini. Mereka hanya tahu kalau aku mempunyai ice alice," pintaku. Misaki dan Tsubasa tersenyum sambil menganggukkan kepala dengan pelan.

"terima kasih," bisikku.

- end POV-

-

Natsume duduk di dahan pohon sakura. Matanya terpejam dan napasnya begitu ringan. Di dalam kepalanya, memori itu berputar putar.

_**flashback**_

_"Nat, ini... agar kau tidak melupakanku," ucap Mi sambil tersenyum. Natsume melihatnya. Benda itu berbentuk kucing dan bewarna hitam. Persis seperti milik Mi. Hanya saja punyanya adalah warna putih._

_-_

_Mikan duduk menyender pada batang pohon tersebut sambil tersenyum dengan damai. kemudian, dia menengadahkan kedua tangannya dan membuat suatu es di atasnya. es es tersebut berbeda warna satu sama lain. es di tangan kiri mikan bewarna hitam dan sedangkan di tangan kanannya bewarna putih._

_Natsume menyadari kalau kedua benda tersebut bentuk sangat mirip. sehingga mereka hanya dapat dibedakan hanya dengan warna saja. lalu, kedua benda itu menyatu seperti direkatkan dengan lem. natsume memfokuskan penglihatannya pada es tersebut. dan apa yang dilihatnya membuatnya terkejut._

ku... kucing_?? pikir Natsume. _

_**end of flashback**_

_Kenapa Polka bisa membuat sesuatu yang mirip dengan liontin itu?_pikir Natsume,_ mungkinkah dia..._

Natsume kemudian duduk dengan tangan yang menopang dahinya.

"Mana mungkin... Mi itu peduli, lemot, sangat ceroboh, lembut, ceria... sedangkan Polka?? dia dingin, sedikit menakutkan orang lain, dan refleksnya... lumayan bagus," ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Pokoknya, tidak mungkin gadis itu adalah Mi," gumamnya.

Tanpa dia sadari, tidak jauh dari sana, di atas pohon yang berbeda dengan pohon di mana Natsume berada, Mikan sedang menundukkan kepalanya sehingga rambutnya menutupi wajah Mikan yang sedang berurai air mata.

**-end of chapter 6-**

**--**

**Bagaimana?? semoga kalian menyukainya..**

**Mohon kritik dan sarannya, ya...**

**-sakuraaimier-**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : I don't own Gakuen Alice **

**Tanpa Kusadari**

_oleh : sakuraaimier..._

**Chapter 07**

_Ketika harus ada pengorbanan_

_Kau korbankan dirimu sendiri_

_Demi melindungi orang yang kau cintai..._

_ - Mikan Sakura-_

Mikan menutup buku catatan kecilnya dan kemudian menghela napas. Hari yang lain di pagi yang cerah, menunggu bel berbunyi sambil menatap matahari pagi yang sinarnya menghangatkan jiwa dari dinginnya malam.

Natsume baru datang ke kelas itu. Dia melihat Mikan sedang memasukkan buku kecil yang bersampulkan kain wol bewarna biru yang terlihat jernih bagaikan es. Natsume hanya menatap bingung buku catatan itu dan kemudian duduk di samping Mikan. Dia kemudian mengambil manga-nya, mengangkat kaki ke atas meja, menyenderkan tubuhnya pada senderan kursi dan akhirnya membaca _manga_nya dengan damai.

Mikan yang tampaknya tidak peduli dengan kedatangan Natsume hanya menatap jendela yang memperlihatkan pemandangan pagi yang cerah. Natsume sedikit mencuri pandang ke arahnya dengan pandangan bingung melihat Mikan bersikap seperti itu.

_Ketika dia sedang berada di sekitarku, dia begitu sangat dingin. Tapi ketika aku tidak ada, entah kenapa sikapnya tidak sedingin itu,_ pikir Natsume,_ huh... apa benar, dia adalah Mi?_

Natsume kemudian melanjutkan membaca manganya begitu menyadari bahwa sebentar lagi murid murid B _class_ akan berdatangan menuju kelas.

"Rupanya kau sudah datang, Mikan," ucap Hotaru dengan nada monoton. Mikan hanya memandang Hotaru yang telah berdiri di depannya. Mikan menganggukkan kepalanya dengan tenang. Hotaru masih berdiri di depan Mikan sambil menatap lekat wajah Mikan yang terlihat sedang menyesali sesuatu.

"Benarkah _dia _akan datang?" tanya Hotaru tiba tiba. Natsume kaget mendengar pertanyaan Hotaru namun, dengan cepat cepat ia menutupi ekspresi kagetnya itu di balik _manga_nya sehingga ia hanya mencuri dengar.

Mikan terdiam, lalu ia menganggukkan kepalanya.

"_Dia_ akan datang sebentar lagi," ucap Mikan dengan tenang walau di gemuruh terdengar di dadanya.

"Apa kau benar benar yakin dengan keputusanmu? Kau tidak akan menyesalinya, kan?" tanya Hotaru dengan nada yang sedikit khawatir. Mikan menatap wajah Hotaru. Dimatanya terlihat kalau Mikan benar benar serius. Hotaru menghela napas dan kemudian menjauhi Mikan. Ia tahu maksud di balik tatapan itu.

_Aku tidak akan menyesali keputusanku. Yang aku sesalkan adalah apabila hal yang aku takutkan datang..._

Mikan kemudian memandang keluar jendela lagi dan menunggu bel berbunyi.

_Dia? Siapa '_dia'_ yang mereka maksud? keputusan apa yang tadi mereka bicarakan?_ tanya Natsume dalam hati. Natsume tidak tahu kalau nasib akan mempertemukan mereka...

--

_Krinnggg _

Bel telah berbunyi, disusul dengan kedatangan Narumi ke dalam kelas. Wajahnya terlihat tampak bahagia. Terlihat sebuah senyum yang mengembang di sudut bibirnya.

"APA!! ANAK BARU LAGI..." teriak Koko yang sejak tadi ingin tahu apa penyebab kegembiraan Narumi. Narumi menatap tajam Koko lalu kemudian raut wajahnya kembali menjadi bahagia lagi.

"nah, anak anak. Benar kata Koko tadi. Kita kedatangan murid baru," ucapnya senang. Suasana menjadi riuh rendah mereka reka apakah murid baru tersebut laki laki atau perempuan.

"Oke... masuklah Nami_-chan_," ucap Narumi. Natsume langsung memandang ke depan kelas setelah mendengar nama anak baru itu di sebut. Ia mengira yang di panggil Narumi adalah Mi-_chan_, bukan Nami-_chan_. Natsume kemudian melirik kearah Mikan. Di sana, ia melihat Mikan sedang tersenyum sedih sambil menatap ke depan kelas dan Natsume menjadi ingin tahu tentang apa dibalik senyuman itu.

Lalu, datanglah gadis yang rambut coklatnya dikuncir di dua sisi kepalanya (gaya rambut Mikan pada Gakuen Alice yang asli). Mata coklat madunya memancarkan kelembutan hatinya dan kebahagiaan dan keceriaan yang luar biasa. Murid murid di dalam kelas memandangnya dengan wajah syok termasuk Natsume yang cepat cepat ia tutupi dan tidak termasuk Mikan dan Hotaru.

Semua murid (kecuali yang disebutkan di atas) memandang anak baru itu lalu ke arah Mikan dan memandang ke anak baru itu lagi ( termasuk Natsume).

"APA..." teriak mereka (tidak termasuk Natsume). Semuanya terdiam ketika mendapat tatapan marah dari Mikan dan tembakan _baka gun _dari Hotaru.

"cih... berisik sekali," gumam Mikan, Natsume dan Hotaru secara bersamaan. Memang wajar mereka berteriak kaget seperti itu karena murid baru itu sangat mirip dengan Mikan namun wajahnya terlihat lebih bersahabat daripada Mikan.

"mi... Mikan _nee-chan_," ucap murid baru itu tiba tiba dengan matanya yang melebar dan bibirnya membentuk senyuman bahagia. Mikan memandangnya dan murid murid terdiam mendengarnya.

"Perkenalkan dirimu dulu," ucap Mikan. Murid baru itu mengangguk. Dia kemudian ke sudut sudut kelas dan tersenyum pada mereka.

"Selamat pagi, semua. Namaku Minami Sakura, 10 tahun. Pemilik _Nullification alice,_" ucapnya sambil memberikan senyuman yang lebar. Murid murid cowok langsung memerah mukanya termasuk Natsume yang wajahnya hanya sedikit memerah. Mikan yang melihat anak laki laki dengan hati di mata mereka berkata dengan suara yang **SANGAT** dingin

"Kalau kalian _berani_ menyentuhnya. Kalian akan tahu _**akibatnya**_." Mereka terdiam sambil menelan ludah dan kemudian mengangguk pelan. Beberapa hari memang sudah berlalu sejak kedatangan Mikan sehingga mereka cukup yakin kalau Mikan benar benar orang yang berbahaya kalau kalian macam macam dengannya dan mereka juga telah menarik kesimpulan kalau Mikan berhati sangat dingin bahkan hampir menyaingin dinginnya hati Natsume.

"Bagus, kalau begitu," ucap Mikan sambil menunjukkan seringai setannya.

_hmm... gadis es ini benar benar peduli pada kembarannya,_ pikir Natsume lalu dia menatap Minami yang masih berdiri di depan kelas,_ Jadi... apa murid baru itu adalah Mi?_

--

"Mikan _nee-chan_," sahut Minami sambil berlari menuju pohon sakura tempat di mana Mikan sedang duduk di bawahnya. Mikan hanya memandang Minami dan membiarkan Minami memeluknya.

"_nee-chan_, Minami kangen sama _nee-chan_," ucapnya senang. Mikan mengangguk sambil mengelus elus kepala Minami.

"Aku juga, Nami-_chan_." bisiknya.

Di atas mereka, duduk Natsume yang terbangun karena teriakan Minami. Dia mendiamkan saja _reunian_ itu berlangsung dan kemudian ia memilih untuk menonton secara sembunyi sembunyi.

_Kembar tapi beda sifat. Menarik..._ pikirnya.

"_nee-chan_" gumam Minami sambil menatap Mikan penuh arti.

"Aku tahu, Nami-_chan_," bisik Mikan. Dia kemudian menghela napas lalu berbicara pelan namun cukup terdengar oleh Natsume," keluarlah"

Natsume terdiam dan bertanya tanya dalam hati. Ia tidak yakin kalau dirinya ketahuan. sebelum hatinya menjawab harus melakukan apa, tiba tiba Persona keluar dari balik bayang bayang pohon.

_sejak kapan dia..._

"_ fu... fu... fu... hime-sama._ Indramu benar benar tajam," puji Persona sambil menatap Mikan yang terlihat marah. dan Minami yang terlihat tenang. Persona tersenyum," Jadi, namanya Minami-_san­_, eh?"

Mikan dan Minami menganggukkan kepalanya bersamaan.

"hm... Minami. Nama yang bagus," gumam Persona.

"Apa urusanmu, **Persona**?" tanya Mikan dengan dingin. Persona hanya menaikkan alisnya.

"Kau ada misi, _hime._ Nanti malam jam 10 di hutan utara. Jangan sampai kau terlambat," ucapnya.

"_nee-chan_," ucap Minami dengan sedikit khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa apa, Nami-_chan_," bisik Mikan menenangkannya.

Persona tersenyum iblis melihatnya," _well, hime_. Minami memang sangat mirip denganmu. Aku benar benar tidak menyangka." Mikan langsung menatap marah pada Persona seakan akan Persona mengatakan suatu sandi yang sangat diketahui Mikan.

"_diam _kamu, **Serio Souma** (A/N: maaf cuma ini nama ini yang terpikirkan untuk nama asli Persona). Aku tahu maksud di balik ucapanmu," ucap Mikan dengan dingin. Persona menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya lalu pergi meninggalkan Mikan yang sedang marah, Minami yang terlihat cemas, dan Natsume yang bersembunyi dengan wajah yang sangat terkejut.

"_nee-chan_," gumam Minami.

"Kamu bisa menjaga diri, kan," ucap Mikan. Minami mengangguk.

"Kalau kau terdesak, gunakan kekuatanmu," bisik Mikan dengan nada sedikit memerintah. Minami mengangguk dan berjalan meninggalkan Mikan.

_Sepertinya kau senang, _Neko-san_,_ bisik Mikan dalam hati dan berjalan menjauhi pohon sakura.

"Mikan... lalu Minami... dan kemudian Persona. Ada yang tidak beres," gumam Natsume sambil menatap Mikan yang sedang berlari menuju asrama.

--

_Pengorbanan harus terus dilanjutkan_

_Walau hati itu hancur, sang kekasih masih tetap utuh_

_Tanpa menyadari kehancuran di balik keutuhannya_

_ -Mikan Sakura-_

Mikan menutup buku catatannya dan menatap keluar jendela kamarnya. Ia kemudian keluar dari kamar _triple star_nya dan berjalan menuju kamar _single star_. Di sana dia mendapati sebuah tempat tidur kosong dan kemudian dia duduk di sisi tempat tidur tersebut.

Angin bertiup begitu sejuk dan membuat Mikan jatuh tertidur di tempat tidur tersebut sambil memegang buku kesayangannya.

--

**Akhirnya chapter 7 selesai... (menghela napas lalu berpesta merayakannya). Dan syukurlah aku punya banyak waktu untuk mengetiknya...**

**Mohon kritik dan sarannya**

**review... review... review...**

** -sakuraaimier-**


	8. Secret Book

**Disclaimer : I don't own Gakuen Alice **

**Tanpa Kusadari**

_oleh : sakuraaimier..._

**Chapter 8: A secret Book**

Mikan's POV

Aku mengucek ngucek mataku dan melihat jam di samping tempat tidur. 9.30 pm. Ternyata aku tadi siang ketiduran di kamar Nami-chan. Yah... aku ingin tidur lagi.

_"Kau ada misi,_ Hime._ Nanti malam jam 10 di hutan utara."_

Aku langsung terbangun. Aku lupa kalau hari ini ada misi. Aku langsung bergegas menuju kamar _triple star_ku dan segera bersiap siap. Lalu, aku keluar kamar melewati jendela dan melompat ke dahan pohon.

Aku terus melompat dari pohon ke pohon hingga sampai di hutan utara. Aku mengecek jam tanganku. Disana terlihat kalau aku datang teoat pada waktunya. Lalu, aku memandang ke sekelilingku mencari Persona.

Sial... tak ada tanda tanda keberadaannya. Padahal dia menyuruhku untuk datang tepat waktunya dan ternyata... dia yang telat. Cih... dia sama sekali tidak bersikap seperti seorang guru. Guru macam apa dia.

"Sudahlah,_ hime_. Jangan mengutukiku seperti itu," ucap Persona dengan pelan. Aku menatapnya dengan marah.

"Oke..." ucapnya terburu buru," aku akan menjelaskan padamu kenapa aku terlambat. Langsung saja kita lakukan misi kita." aku mengangguk dan mendengarkan penjelasan tentang tugasku darinya sambil memasang topeng kucing putih di wajahku.

"_Neko-hime_. Misimu adalah..."

--

Sementara itu...

Natsume's POV

Dimana dia? Padahal ada banyak sekali yang ingin kutanyakan. Empat jam yang lalu aku melihatnya dan tiba tiba saja dia menghilang. Lalu, saat aku ke kamarnya, kulihat ada orang di atas tempat tidurnya. Kukira dia, eh... ternyata itu adalah Polka.Kenapa aku tahu? Yah... aku tahu karena aku dapat melihat limiter item yang di pakai Polka.

Kini, aku sedang berada di depan kamarnya. Kalau ada orang yang di dalamnya, berarti itu adalah dia. Soalnya, mana mungkin itu Polka karena dia saat ini sedang ada misi (Natsume curi dengar pembicaraan MikanxMinamixPersona).

Saat aku membuka kamar single star itu, kudapati kamar itu dalam keadaan kosong. Aku benar benar tak habis pikir di mana murid baru itu pada jam 11 malam seperti ini.

Saat aku ingin berjalan meninggalkan kamar tersebut, tiba tiba saja mataku menangkap sebuah benda yang tergeletak di atas tempat tidurnya. Aku menghampiri benda itu. Disana, aku melihat buku kecil dengan sampul kain wol yang bewarna biru seperti es. Pada sampul depan buku tersebut, tertulis tulisan yang indah dengan benang emas

_Secret Book__._

Aku tahu buku itu. Itu buku milik Polka. Aku langsung mengambilnya dan mencoba untuk membukanya. Tapi, aku takut ketahuan kalau aku sedang berada di kamar seorang cewek. Huh... bisa bisa aku disangka sebagai orang yang mesum.

Aku langsung keluar dari kamar itu dan berjalan menuju lift asrama. Aku menaiki lift itu sampai lantai yang tertinggi dan kemudian masuk ke kamarku.

Aku berusaha untuk membuka buku tersebut. Buku itu benar benar sulit untuk dibuka. Aku langsung menggunakan aliceku untuk membakar kunci pada buku tersebut. Tiba tiba saja, aliceku tidak bekerja dan... kunci itu terbuka...

Aku baru mengerti kalau kunci itu menyerap alice dan hanya dapat terbuka kalau kunci itu telah menyerap alice. Bisa dibilang, hanya seorang alice yang dapat membuka buku itu. Buku yang benar benar hebat dan sangat unik. Aku membuka dan membaca pada halaman pertama. Hm... isinya tentang data data pemilik.

_Nama : Mikan Sakura_

_Alamat : Desa Shizuku_

Eh?? Desa Shizuku?? Itu kan nama desa tempat aku tinggal..

_Alice : & Nullification_

Nullification?? Bukannya alicenya itu Ice, ya. Bukannya Nullification itu alicenya murid baru itu.

_**Flashback**_

_"emmm... Natsume.. bisakah kau membangunkannya?" pinta Narumi," oh iya... jangan kau membangunkannya dengan menggunakan alicemu. Itu tidak akan berguna sama sekali." Natsume hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan kemudian menatap tajam pada Mikan selama beberapa detik. Lalu, dia memukul kepala Mikan dengan keras._

_BLETAK..._

_"ITAI"_

_**End of Flashback**_

Apa mungkin Mikan itu _multi alice user_? Wah... hampir terbuka nih rahasianya. Tunggu... di depan kata Nullification ada tulisannya lagi. Tapi... tidak jelas apa tulisannya.

_Tanggal lahir: 1 Januari 19xx_

Hm... 1 Januari. Berarti dia lebih muda dariku. Aku kan lahir tanggal 27 November 19xx-1.

Aku membuka halaman ke dua. Di sana, tampak tulisan berantakan yang tidak kukenal namun terasa familiar di mataku. Disana tertulis

_Hari ini aku mendapat buku _secret book_ ini dari _okaa-san._ Aku sangat senang. Ini adalah hadiah ulang tahunku yang terbaik. Aku berjanji.. aku akan menulis dengan segenap hatiku pada buku ini._

Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku. Sepertinya ini tulisan dia waktu dia masih kecil. Kulihat tanggal ia pertama kali menulis buku ini. Ini tertulis saat ia berumur 5 tahun. Jadi, ini adalah kado ultah ke 5 dari ibunya. Aku membaca lagi tulisan di sebelahnya.

_Hari ini aku dapat teman baru disekolah. Namanya Hotaru Imai. Orangnya begitu dingin namun sebenarnya ia peduli terhadap orang lain. Yah... sikapnya seperti sobatku. Dan ia benar benar pandai menyembunyikan perasaannya. Oh iya... dia juga pengguna alice. _Invention Alice_ dan dia sama orang tuanya selalu kabur dari cengkraman akademi. Huh... syukurlah akademi tidak tahu kalau aku pengguna alice.. walaupun mereka curiga karena _Otou-san _dan _Okaa-san_ adalah seorang alice._

Jadi, itu saat pertama kali dia bertemu dengan Imai. Bisa menjelaskan alasan kenapa mereka berdua tampaknya saling mengenal satu sama lain.

Aku tidur tiduran sambil memandang langit langit kamarku. Kulirik jam beker di samping tempat tidurku. Di sana aku melihat kalau sekarang sudah jam 1 pagi. Mungkin sebaiknya aku tidur terlebih dahulu.

end of POV

--

"Mikan _nee-chan_," sahut Minami dengan kekhawatiran yang menghiasi suaranya. Natsume yang tertidur di bawah pohon pun langsung terbangun. Dia melihat sepasang anak kembar di bawah pohon sakura**nya**. Dia mendengar pula suara batuk batuk yang terdengar begitu menyakitkan.

"Aku tidak apa apa, Nami-_chan_," ucap Mikan sambil menahan batuk.

"Tapi, nee-_chan_. Lihatlah... mukamu pucat sekali. Kamu membuatku khawatir," rengek Minami. Mikan tersenyum kecil pada Minami dan kemudian mengacak ngacak rambut Minami dengan lembut.

"Tenang saja, Nami-_chan_. Kau masih bisa bertahan sesuai batas waktunya walaupun aku tiba tiba tidak sadarkan diri," ujar Mikan sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya yang menawan.

"Seharusnya kau tidak terlalu banyak menggunakan alicemu, _nee-chan_. Seharusnya kau tidak mengambil keputusan itu," ucap Minami dengan sedih. Mikan kemudian tertawa kecil setelah mendengar apa yang baru saja diucapkan Minami sehingga membuat Minami cemberut.

"hi. hi.. Nami_-chan_... walaupun kita sama, tapi pemikiran kita berbeda, ya..." ucap Mikan sambil tertawa sebelum akhirnya ia terbatuk batuk lagi.

"NEE-CHAN," sahut Minami dan kemudian dia merinding ketakutan saat ia melihat tangan Mikan yang penuh darah.

"_Persona_," bisik Minami tepat sebelum Persona keluar dari bayang bayang," Tolong bawa _nee-chan_ ke rumah sakit." Persona mengangguk lalu dia berlari cepat membawa Mikan kerumah sakit.

Minami memandang kepergian mereka. Dia terus melihat sampai siluet mereka tertelan oleh pepohonan dan tidak terlihat lagi. Dia kemudian memandang batang pohon sakura dan berbicara pelan sehingga hanya Natsume yang mendengarnya.

"Mungkin _nee-chan_ tidak menyadarimu karena dia sedang sakit. Tapi aku tahu kau ada di sana, Hyuga," bisik Minami. Natsume terdiam, dia menyadari bahwa Minami pasti tahu kalau Natsume sejak tadi mencuri dengar pembicaraan mereka sehingga Natsume melompat turun dari dahan pohon tersebut dan berdiri di hadapan Minami.

"Kau dengar apa yang aku dan _nee-chan_ bicarakan?" tanya Minami. Natsume hanya mengangguk pelan. Minami menatap wajah Natsume dingin.

"Dia tidak berubah," ucapnya tiba tiba. Natsume memandang bingung pada wajah Minami.

"a.. Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya. Minami masih menatap wajah tampan Natsume.

"Walaupun dia bersikap seperti itu, dirinya masih belum berubah," jawabnya. Natsume masih memandang bingung. Dia bukannya sama sekali tidak mengerti, tapi dia tahu pasti ada yang Minami sembunyikan darinya.

"Kalau kau masih belum mengerti juga, kusarankan kau terus membaca lanjutan tulisan _nee-chan_ di _secret book_," ujarnya sambil melangkah pergi menjauhinya. Natsume berdiri kaku dengan hatinya merasakan adanya sesuatu yang janggal.

_Bagaimana dia tahu kalau buku itu ada padaku?_ tanya Natsume dalam hati. Dia langsung menatap tempat kemana Minami pergi. Namun sayangnya, ia sama sekali tidak menemukannya.

--

Minami menatap langit yang mendung. Rintik rintik air hujan mulai membasahi tubuhnya dan menyamarkan air mata yang mengalir lembut di pipinya.

"Seharusnya aku tidak berada disini," lirihnya berulang kali. Di dalam matanya tersimpan penyesalan yang mendalam.

"Aku ingin kau tetap hidup, Mikan.."

--

**Akhirnya... chapter 08 selesai... aku berusaha mengetiknya di sela sela waktu senggangku.**

**Jangan lupakan reviewnya, ya...**

**-sakuraaimier-**


	9. Puzzle 1

**Disclaimer : I don't own Gakuen Alice **

**Tanpa Kusadari**

_oleh : sakuraaimier..._

**Chapter 09**

_"Hey..." panggil anak perempuan berambut coklat yang sedang menunjukkan senyum tercerahnya pada anak laki laki berambut gelap. Anak laki laki itu hanya diam tanpa mempedulikannya. Anak perempuan itu cemberut melihat sikap yang ditunjukkan oleh anak lelaki itu._

_"Hey, Nat. Kau jangan seperti itu," rengeknya. Natsume memandang Mi yang benar benar terlihat imut di matanya. Dia kemudian tersenyum sambil mencubit lembut pipi Mi._

_"Aku tak mungkin lupa, Mi," bisiknya lembut._

_"Sungguh..."_

_Natsume tersenyum dan kemudian mengeluarkan kotak yang ukurannya lumayan besar ke hadapan Mi._

_"Selamat ulang tahun yang ke 6," ucap Natsume. Mi tersenyum senang dan melihat apa dibalik kotak tersebut. Matannya membesar ketika ia melihat howalon, makanan kesukaannya._

_"_Thanks,_ Nat," ucapnya senang sambil memeluk erat Natsume. Wajah Natsume langsung memerah begitu menyadari kalau Mi sedang memeluknya. Dia langsung tersenyum bahagia sambil mengacak acak rambut Mi._

**Natsume's POV**

Aku tersadar dari mimpi indahku. Memang aku agak sedikit menyesali karena aku terbangun tepat pada saat yang tidak tepat. Aku heran... kenapa aku selalu terbangun pada mimpi yang sangat disayangkan apbila aku melewatinya.

Ya... aku masih ingat. Saat itu dia sedang berulang tahun. Di umurnya yang ke 6, aku menghadiahinya Howalon ukuran besar yang sangat ia sukai. Kenangan itu membuatku tersenyum seakan akan mengembalikan senyumku yang telah hilang selama empat tahun. Walaupun begitu, entah kenapa ada yang hampa. Ya.. seakan akan aku melupakan hal yang penting.

**end POV**

Natsume kini sedang duduk diatas tempat tidur _special star_ miliknya. Tangan kanannya memakan dahinya yang berkeringat seakan akan ingin sekali untuk meremas otaknya. Dia terlihat sedang berusaha untuk mengingat sesuatu.

"Apa... apa yang telah kulupakan," bisiknya," _God, please help me_," Natsume berbisik lemah memohon mohon agar ia dapat tahu tentang hal yang telah ia lupakan. Ia sangat yakin kalau sesuatu yang dilupakan itu adalah sesuatu yang penting baginya.

**Natsume POV**

_Mikan menendang Natsume dari belakang sehingga membuat Natsume tersungkur. Kemudian, ia mendengar Mikan berbisik sangat pelan sehingga hanya dia yang mendengarnya._

_"Kau seharusnya jangan meremehkan orang lain dan juga jangan mengacuhkan mereka," bisik Mikan dengan nada yang agak sedikit memerintah. Natsume langsung bangun setelah Mikan mengingatkan tentang kata kata yang baru saja ia ucap._

_"Ingat apa yang tadi kubilang, Hyuga. Kalau tidak, kau akan menyesal."_

Eh... Kenapa aku mengingat kejadian itu?

_"Apa urusanmu, __**Persona**__?" tanya Mikan dengan dingin. Persona hanya menaikkan alisnya._

_"Kau ada misi, _hime_. Nanti malam jam 10 di hutan utara. Jangan sampai kau terlambat," ucapnya._

_"_nee-chan_," ucap Minami dengan sedikit khawatir._

_"Aku tidak apa apa, Nami-_chan_," bisik Mikan menenangkannya._

_Persona tersenyum iblis melihatnya," well, _hime_. Minami memang sangat mirip denganmu. Aku benar benar tidak menyangka." Mikan langsung menatap marah pada Persona seakan akan Persona mengatakan suatu sandi yang sangat diketahui Mikan._

_"diam kamu, __**Serio Souma**__. Aku tahu maksud di balik ucapanmu," ucap Mikan dengan dingin. Persona menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya lalu pergi meninggalkan Mikan yang sedang marah, Minami yang terlihat cemas, dan Natsume yang bersembunyi dengan wajah yang sangat terkejut._

Siapa sebenarnya Mikan Sakura itu? Mungkin dia memang agak aneh. Dia itu kuat dan dingin tapi... kenapa ia masuk ke _Special Ability Class_ dibandingkan _Dangerous Ability Class_. Itu aneh, kan. Kenapa Persona sampai membiarkan anak seperti dia tidak masuk ke dalam _Dangerous Ability Class_ (A/N : Sepertinya untuk selanjutnya aku akan menggunakan singkatan DA untuk _Dangerous Class_ dan SA untuk _Spesial Class_).

_"ka... kau tidak akan menyakiti_nya_, kan," ucap Mikan dengan nada yang sedikit histeris. Persona masih saja tersenyum jahat seperti itu._

_"tenang saja, _hime_. aku tidak akan menyakiti_nya_. Aku juga tidak pernah melakukan hal seperti itu," ucapnya pelan._

_"bohong..." bantah Mikan," aku lihat _dia_ begitu sengsara." Persona tersenyum pada Mikan sambil menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya._

_"kalau tidak begitu, _dia_ pasti akan berbuat seenaknya sendiri," ucapnya._

Siapa _dia _yang mereka bicarakan? Kenapa Polka begitu sangat mengkhawatirkan_nya_? Apa _dia_ adalah orang yang sangat berarti baginya?

Aku terdiam sambil mengacak acak rambutku. Aku seakan akan ingin sekali mengetahui lebih banyak tentang Polka. Ya...

**end POV**

Natsume masih belum bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Tiba tiba dia mendengar suara dingin yang sangat familiar dengannya.

"Natsume, ada tugas yang harus kamu lakukan," ucap Persona. Natsume langsung memandang wajah Persona dengan tatapan dingin. Persona hanya tersenyum melihatnya sambil berkata," di Hutan Utara jam 9 malam nanti."

Persona segera meninggalkan kamar Natsume dengan diikuti tatapan benci dari bocah kucing tersebut.

--

**Jam 9 malam di Northern Woods**

Natsume berjalan santai menuju tempat pertemuannya dengan Persona. Tiba tiba dia mendengar suara keras di tempat tujuannya itu.

"APAAA!!"

Suara itu seakan akan bergema di dalam hutan yang gelap itu. Natsume segera berlari kencang menuju tempat pertemuannya dengan Persona.

"DASAR KAU, PERSONA,"

Teriakan teriakan itu tetap terdengar. Samar samar diantara teriakan tersebut, terdengar sumpah serapah yang sangat familiar di telinganya. Suara itu... ya... Natsume tahu suara tinggi, merdu namun diucapkan dengan nada menusuk. Natsume tahu karena ia setiap hari mendengar suara tersebut. Itu adalah suara milik Mikan. Ya... Mikan Sakura, partnernya.

Natsume kini memandang tanah datar yang kosong di depannya. Di sana dia melohat seorang gadis seumuran dengannya yang memakai topeng kucing putih di wajahnya. Baju biru es membungkus tubuhnya dan dia memakai celana ketat selutut warna senada dibalik rok mini hitamnya. Rambut coklatnya menjuntai kebelakang di ikat dengan pita biru es dan jepit rambut dengan warna senada yang menahan poninya untuk turun menutupi topeng bagian atasnya. Tangan kecilnya yang mulus itu dibungkus dengan sarung tangan putih dan kakinya memakai sepatu putih, dengan kaki kiri berada di atas tanah dan kaki kanannya... _di bahu kiri Persona_.

Natsume terpaku menatap Persona yang terlihat tak berdaya di bawah kaki Mikan. Mikan dan Persona yang menyadari kehadiran Natsume segera berdiri tegak dan bersikap seolah olah tidak ada yang sedang terjadi.

"_Kau beruntung sekali, Persona_," bisik Mikan dengan nada dingin dan tajam. Persona seakan akan mengacuhkan ucapan tajam Mikan itu, tersenyum licik memandang Natsume yang melempar tatapan marah + heran padanya.

"Selamat datang, _Kuro Neko._ Kau datang **sangat tepat** pada waktunya," ucapnya dengan menggunakan semacam permainan nada pada setiap kata yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"_Yah... sangat tepat sehingga aku tidak sempat menghabisimu_," gumam Mikan dengan pelan sehingga hanya Persona yang mendengarnya gumaman tersebut dan Persona hanya tersenyum kaku mendengar gumamannya tersebut.

"Jadi... kali ini aku mendapat partner," gumam Natsume dnegan nada membosankan. Persona menyeringai lebar mendengar gumaman Natsume tersebut. Namun, seringai setannya itu berhenti setelah Mikan menendang tepat pada tulang keringnya.

"STOP, HIME," bentak Persona. Mikan terdiam menggigit bibirnya sambil mengeluarkan aura yang seakan akan dapat membunuh Persona.

"Baiklah... ehm.. begini, tugas kalian adalah menyelamatkan seorang anak pemilik _wind alice_, di gudang AAO dekat dermaga. Kuharap kalian dapat bekerja sama dengan baik," ucap Persona sambil menyerahkan peta menuju tempat tersebut. Mikan dan Natsume menganggukkan kepala dengan tenang.

"Semoga berhasil, _Kuro Neko_," ucap Persona pelan lalu dia menatap wajah Mikan," Kau juga, _Neko Hime_." Mikan tersenyum dibalik topengnya dan kemudian berlari bersama Natsume meninggalkan Persona sendiri di tengah tengah tanah datar yang luas

--

Derap langkah tanpa suara menghiasi kegelapan malam. Natsume dibalik topeng kucing hitamnya memandang takjub pada sosok Mikan yang berlari di depan. Mikan seakan akan mempunyai sayap dipunggungnya sehingga Mikan tampak berlari ringan dan juga cepat.

Mikan tiba tiba berbalik sambil berlari mundur memandang tajam pada Natsume. "_Stop _memandangiku seperti itu," bisiknya dingin. Mikan kemudian berbalik ke depan dan meninggalkan Natsume dengan wajah sedikit memerah.

Dan akhirnya mereka sampai di semak semak dekat gudang tersebut.

"Dengar," bisik Mikan," Aku akan mengurusi para penjaga itu dan kamu yang akan menyelinap menolong anak pemilik _wind alice_ tersebut."

"Bukannya kau lebih baik yang menyelinap dan aku yang mengurusi mereka," bwntak Natsume dengan pelan.

"Hey... kalau aku, pasti akan cepat ketahuan. Lebih baik kamu... pakaianmu, kan hitam semua," balas Mikan tidak sabar. Natsume terdiam dan mengangguk.

"Tetaplah selamat," bisik Natsume sebelum akhirnya ditinggal Mikan yang menyelinap pergi. Natsume meninggalkan semak semak dan menyelinap ke dekat pintu masuk. Tubuhnya tersembunyi dalam bayang bayang sehingga orang tidak akan langsung menyadari kehadirannya.

Tiba tiba di gudang terdengar bunyi alarm. Natsume tetap terdiam dan bersembunyi karena dia tahu alarm tersebut tidak memberitahukan kedatangannya. Para penjaga berhamburan keluar menuju tempat Mikan berada. Natsume mendengar salah satu dari mereka berkata.

"Apa penyusup itu _Neko Hime_?"

"ya... kudengar begitu,"

"hmmm... Mungkin dia kali ini akan tertangkap,"

"Kurasa begitu... Pilihan tepat memilih _anak itu_ sebagai umpan,"

Natsume terdiam mendengarnya. Ia tahu kalau ia harus menolong Mikan. tapi, sebelum itu, ia wajib menyelamatkan anak pemilik _wind alice_ sehingga beban mereka terasa berkurang karena misi utama mereka selesai.

"Siapa kau?" tanya anak laki laki bermata hijau dan berambut coklat tua. Tangannya memeluk erat lututnya yang terbungkus.

"Aku akan menolongmu," ucap Natsume.

"Apa kau akan membawaku ke Sakura-_sama_," tanya anak tersebut. Natsume langsung terdiam dan setelah mendengar nama keluarga Mikan disebut, Natsume mengangguk sambil membayangkan hubungan anak itu dengan Mikan dan Minami.

"Jadi, kau kenal dengan Mikan dan Minami," gumamnya Natsume dengan pelan namun terdengar oleh anak lelaki tersebut.

"Aku kenal dengan Mikan-_sama_. Tapi... siapa Minami itu?" tanya anak lelaki tersebut. Natsume terkejut mendengar pertanyaan anak tersebut_._

"Kau tidak kenal dengan Minami?" bisik Natsume terkejut. Anak tersebut menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Natsume.

"Kazu. Kazu Azumi,"

--

**Akhirnya chapter ini selesai... Kalian pasti sudah bisa menebak siapa Kazu itu...**

**Review, please...**

**-sakuraaimier-**


	10. Puzzle 2

**Disclaimer : I don't own Gakuen Alice **

**Chapter 10 : Puzzle 2**

Seorang gadis kecil dengan baju bewarna biru es, rok hitam mini, dan celana ketat biru selutut, terengah engah di dalam lingkaran AAO berbaju hitam.

"Sial..." kutuknya," dimana kucing hitam itu." Dia kemudian melompat sangat tinggi sambil melempar pisau pisau es ke arah mereka. Dia langsung bersalto di udara sambil bersiap siap untuk mendarat. T ak lupa ia memakai _ice barrier_ dan _nullification barrier_ (di sekeliling _ice barrier_) disekeliling tubuhnya agar ia terlindungi dari serangan alice dan serangan senjata yang mengarah padanya.

Lalu, salah satu dari anggota AAO tersebut melemparkan kilat kilat ungu terang ke arahnya. Namun, kilat tersebut tidak dapat melukainya karena _nullification barrier_ miliknya. Tiba tiba saja Mikan mengalami sensasi aneh pada tubuhnya. Perasaan seperti sedang tersetrum menjalar ditubuh kecilnya.

"sial..." kutuk Mikan sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Mikan langsung mendarat dengan mulus sambil berlutut karena dirinya kehabisan tenaga.

"li... LIGHTNING STRIKE..."

Kilauan cahaya menyilaukan mata Mikan diserati dentuman dentuman yang menggelegar ditelinganya. Orang orang AAO disekitarnya langsung tumbang saat kejadian itu berlangsung.

'mi... MIKAN..." teriak seorang gadis yang berlari ke arahnya. Mikan memandang si pendatang itu sambil tersenyum lembut. Jiwanya terasa lemah.

"Kalau kau begini terus, kau bisa pingsan dalam waktu yang lama," bisik gadis itu. Mikan tetap tersenyum lemah.

"bi... Biarkan aku melakukannya. Dengan begitu, kekuatanmu akan kembali walaupun itu hanya sedikit sehingga kau dapat bertahan menghadapi efek tersebut," ucapnya serius sambil membantu Mikan untuk berdiri.

"Kumohon..." pintanya. Mikan kemudian mengangguk lalu memejamkan matanya. Sensasi aneh yang menjalar di tubuhnya sedikit demi sedikit berkurang. Tenaganya mulai bertambah walau sangat sedikit. Perlahan lahan penopang tubuhnya menghilang dan Mikan tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Ketika ia membuka mata, gadis itu tidak terlihat lagi...

Mikan memandang kesekelilingnya. AAO tumbang bertebaran di aspal dekat gudang tempat dimana anak pemilik _wind alice_ itu disekap.

"hm... efek dari _lightning strike_ rupanya," bisik Mikan sambil membayangkan bagaimana 'lightning strike' itu bekerja. Ia menyesal tidak melihatnya karena pada saat itu tenaganya terkuras habis akibat efek dari _barrier nullification_-nya.

Tiba tiba saja, kesadarannya mulai menipis. Mikan tahu kalau itu sudah waktunya untuk memulihkan diri. Ia memandang sekeliling mencari cari seseorang yang dapat ia mintai bantuan. Lalu, ia menangkap sosok Natsume yang keluar dari gudang. Mikan tersenyum dibalik topengnya sebelum akhirnya pandangan Mikan menggelap.

"MIKAN..."

--

Suasana tenang kini dirasakan oleh Mikan. Mikan di bawa ke rumah sakit karena kelelahan akibat misi yang ia jalani. Mikan terbangun dari tidurnya yang sangat panjang. Matanya bergerak memandang ke seluruh ruangan. Kini, dia tahu kalau dirinya sedang berada di dalam salah satu rumah sakit _Alice Academy_.

Mikan bernapas lega. Dia kemudian bangun da meninggalkan kasur dan berjalan menuju jendela. Suasana di luar begitu gelap. Langit hitam bertaburan bintang bintang kecil, mengingatkannya pada sebuah kenangan masa kecilnya.

_"Kalau kau memandang bintang di langit, maka kau dapat melihat ayahmu, Mi-_chan_," ucap wanita berumur kurang lebih 30 tahun pada Mikan kecil yang saat itu berumur 7 tahun._

_"Sungguh, _kaa-san_," ucap Mikan dengan mata berbinar bnar. Yuka mengangguk sambil tersenyum memandang anaknya yang begitu polos. Dia kemudian merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan batu biru bening dan orange kepada Mikan._

_"Ini untukmu, Mikan," ucap Yuka sambil memasang senyum kecil di bibirnya. Mikan memandang batu tersebut dan mengamatinya. Tiba tiba ia terkejut setelah akhirnya mengetahui perihal batu tersebut._

_"_Kaa-san_... ini, kan..."_

--

**5 jam sebelumnya**

Jam 3 sore... Natsume duduk di pohon sakura memandang kelopak bunga yang berguguran. Perlahan lahan dan menyejukkan hati. Ia terdiam sambil memikirkan kejadian malam itu.

**Flashback**

_"Azumi... kau benar benar tidak tahu Minami Sakura?" tanya Natsume sambil berlari menuju pintu keluar._

_"Ya... aku sama sekali tidak tahu siapa Minami itu," ucap Kazu._

_"Minami Sakura..." lirih Natsume," Minami adalah saudara kembar Mikan." Kazu memandang Natsume dengan ekspresi yang sangat aneh. Kemudian ia menggelengkan kepalanya._

_'Seumur hidupku, aku tidak pernah mendengar kalau Mikan-_sama_ mempunyai saudara kembar," ucapnya serius, "aku... AKU ADALAH SEPUPU MIKAN-SAMA."_

_Natsume terdiam, tidak merespon ucapannya dengan segra. Ia sulit untuk memecahkan teka teki aneh tersebut. Dipikirannya hanya ada satu... tentang kebenaran akan jati diri Mikan dan Minami._

Siapa Minami itu sebenarnya,_ pikir Natsume_

**End of Flashback**

Natsume mengacak ngacak rambutnya. Stress. Ia bingung... Banyak sekali yang disembunykan sehingga membuat Natsume sangat bingung.

"Mana mungkin Kazu tidak tahu kalau sepupunya yang sangat ia sayangi itu mempunyai saudara kembar," gumam Natsume. Ia menatap lagi tarian kelopak bunga yang berguguran.

Natsume melompat dari dahan pohon dan berjalan menuju rumah sakit. Ia ingin menjenguk Mikan, mencari tahu kebenaran dari puzzle puzzle yang membingungkan itu.

Saat ia berjalan menuju kamar Mikan, tiba tiba saja ada yang mencegatnya.

"Maaf... tapi sekarang tidak diperkenankan untuk membesuk pasien. Mohon tunggu satu jam lagi," ucap suster dengan ramah. Natsume memandang tajam suster tersebut sehingga membuat suster itu ketakutan (me: ketakutan pada anak berumur 10 tahun... itu sangat jarang terjadi).

"se... sekali lagi ma.. maad. I.. Ini sudah pro.. sedur dari p.. pihak rumah sakit," ucap suster itu dengan gugup. Natsume tetap memandang suster tersebut dengan tatapan penuh ancaman. Dia seakan akan ingin menguliti suster itu hidup hidup hingga akhirnya...

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, _kuroneko_," bisik suara yang familiar dengannya yang muncul di belakang Natsume tiba tiba. Refleks, Natsume melompat ke samping sambil menoleh ke arah pemilik suara. Ia mendapati kalau pemilik suara itu adalah _Persona_.

"ck... ck... ck... tak kusangka kau sekaget itu, eh..." ucap Persona sambil memasang seringai liciknya yang terkenal itu. Natsume terdiam sambil mengutuki Persona dibalik desah napasnya.

"Sudahlah, _kuroneko_. Kutukanmu tidak akan mempan," nasihat Persona," Dan kurasa... lebih baik kau beristirahat terlebih dahulu mengingat kau yang baru saja melakukan misi tadi malam." Persona kemudian meninggalkan Natsume yang sedang memasang wajah sedikit kaget.

_se... sejak kapan dia menjadi peduli seperti ini?_ tanya Natsume dalam hati. Ia akhirnya meninggalkan rumah sakit. Kini, ia berjalan menyusuri Central Town yang agak ramai mengingat hari itu adalah hari minggu sore. Ia memandangi toko satu per satu tanpa mempedulikan teriakan teriakan yang berasal dari fansgirl-nya.

"Natsume-san," panggil seorang anak laki laki yang berumur kira kira 12 tahun. Natsume menoleh dan mendapati Kazu Azumi sedang berlari menghampirinya.

_"wa... lihat cowok di samping Natsume-sama"_

_"Keren banget..."_

_"iya..."_

Bisik bisik gadis gadis di sekitar Natsume benar benar membuat Natsume merasa sangat terganggu. Satu persatu rambut mereka terbakar dan akhirnya mereka berlari tunggang langgang menjauhi Natsume dan Kazu.

"Wah... alicemu keren, Natsume-san," puji Kazu," sangat cocok dengan kepribadianmu." Natsume terdiam.

_"Wah... Kau hebat, Nat. Kau mengalahkan anak nakal itu tanpa terluka," puji Mi sambil memasang senyum imutnya. Natsume hanya dapat membalasnya dengan senyum kecil lalu membisikkan sesuatu pada Mi," Ya... karena aku akan melindungimu, _my princess_,"_

"Natsume-san," panggil Kazu sambil menatap heran. Natsume langsung tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ada apa, Natsume-san?" tanya Kazu. Natsume menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya," aku tidak apa apa." Mereka kemudain berjalan menyusuri Central Town. Tujuan mereka sudah jelas... yaitu mencari keberadaan Minami dan memintanya untuk menjelaskan tentang kebenaran yang tersembunyi.

--

**Akhirnya selesai... aku berusaha untuk meluangkan waktuku saat mengetik chapter 10. Mungkin chapter ini agak tidak nyambung... tapi, biarlah... hanya ini yang bisa aku tulis...**

**Mohon Reviewnya...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Maaf... aku telat mengupdatenya. walaupun aku telah membuat cerita pada chapter ini sejak lama, tapi aku tidak menemukan waktu untuk mengetiknya (plus aku agak malas... tugas menumpuk dan UAS pun tiba... arghhh. syukurlah sekarang UAS sudah selesai). jadi, sekali lagi aku minta maaf. oke... kembali ke cerita...**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Gakuen Alice but this story... yes.. **

**Tanpa Kusadari**

**Chapter 11**

Minami sama sekali tidak tampak dimana pun. Ini membuat Natsume menjadi bingung.

"Hei, Natsume," panggil cowok berambut pirang dengan kelinci putih di tangannya. Natsume memandang Ruka tanpa ekspresi.

"Siapa orang disampingmu, Natsume?" tanya Ruka. Kazu memandang Ruka lalu memberikan senyum kecil yang agak ramah.

"ah... Namaku Kazu Azumi," jawab Kazu," dan kamu?"

"Ruka. Ruka Nogi," jawab Ruka sambil tersenyum.

"Hei, Ruka," sela Natsume tiba tiba," apa kau melihat gadis kecil itu?"

"huh... gadis kecil? siapa?" tanya Ruka kebingungan.

"Maksudnya Minami-_san_," ucap Kazu terburu buru. Ruka mengangguk tanda mengerti. Lalu, dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Maaf, Natsume. Aku sama sekali tidak melihatnya hari ini. Padahal sekarang adalah hari minggu," ucapnya dengan sedikit menyesal," mungkin kau sebaiknya mencarinya di kamar,"

Natsume dan Kazu mengangguk kemudian mereka menuruti saran Ruka menuju asrama. Mereka berjalan hingga di depan pintu kamar _single star_ yang bertuliskan nama Minami Sakura. Kazu pun mengetuk pintu dengan pelan. Namun, tidak ada jawaban dari pemilik kamar. Kali ini, dia mengetuk pintu lebih keras namun, tetap saja tidak ada jawaban dari dalam.

"kau mencari Minami-_chan_?" tanya kedua gadis yang sebaya dengan Natsume, satu berambut pink bergelombang dan yang satu lagi berambut biru lurus. yah... seperti yang kalian tahu kalau mereka berdua adalah Anna dan Nonoko.

"ah... iya," jawab Kazu.

"Kenalkan aku Anna Umenomiya," ucap Anna tiba tiba.

"Aku Nonoko Ogasawara," lanjut Nonoko.

"Aku Kazu Azumi," balas Kazu. Mereka terdiam cukup lama. Lalu, untuk memecahkan kesunyian, Anna berbicara,

"eng... anu... kalau kau mencari Minami-_chan_, dia tidak ada. Aku sama sekali tidak melihatnya sejak tadi malam."

"iya... tadi pagi saat aku ke kamarnya, dia sudah tidak ada," ucap Nonoko dengan cemas.

"hm... jadi dia tidak ada di sini," gumam Kazu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. terima kasih atas informasinya." ucap Kazu sambil memberikan senyum pada mereka dan kemudian pergi bersama Natsume meningglkan mereka.

"Kau lihat yang tadi, Anna," bisik Nonoko.

"Iya... aku tidak pernah melihatnya di akademi," balas Anna.

"Mungkinkah dia anak baru?"

"mungkin... dan sepertinya dia mengenal Minami-_chan_."

"atau bahkan mungkin... juga mengenal Mikan-_chan_."

"Dia sungguh tampan. Beruntung Mikan-_chan_ dan Minami-_chan_ mengenalnya."

Anna dan Nonoko tertawa geli dan kemudian berjalan masuk ke kamar Anna (kamar Anna berada di sebelah kamar Minami) sambil menunggu hari esok.

--

"cih... sial" kutuk Natsume dengan kesal. Kazu menatap Natsume dan menenangkannya.

"Sudahlah... Mungkin dia sedang jalan jalan entah kemana," hibur Kazu.

"ya... dan _sampai jam 8 malam dia tidak terlihat oleh siapa pun_," ucap Natsume sambil berusaha menahan gejolak amarahnya.

"tenanglah... mungkin besok kau dapat bertemu dengannya," ucap Kazu. Natsume hanya menjawab dengan 'hn'nya.

"aku akan kembali ke kamarku," ucap Kazu sambil berjalan meninggalkan Natsume.

Natsume terdiam sebentar dan kemudian berjalan menuju rumah sakit. Di sana suasana sangat sepi. Dia menyelinap masuk karena dia tahu jam besuk telah habis dan apabila dia ketahuan berada di rumah sakit, dia **pasti** akan diusir pergi.

Dia berjalan dalam hening ke kamar Mikan. Ketika dia ingin membuka pintu tersebut, dia mendengar suara sehingga dia membatalkan niatnya itu.

"Kau sudah bangun, _hime_?" tanya seorang pria yang ia tahu adalah Persona.

"Ya..." jawab Mikan. Natsume merasa senang karena Mikan telah bangun. Dia sebenarnya sangat khawatir melihat Mikan yang tiba tiba jatuh didepan matanya sendiri.

"Jadi...kali ini kau pingsan karena hal 'itu'," ucap Persona dengan nada sedikit cemas.

_Perasaanku saja atau... Persona merasa ... __**cemas?**_ pikir Natsume.

"ya," jawab Mikan.

"Apa alice yang menyerangmu?" tanya Persona.

"_Lightning alice_."

"Jenisnya??"

"_Lightning Strike_, kurasa," jawab Mikan. Mereka pun terdiam cukup lama.

"Apa yang bernama Minami itu datang?" tanya Persona tiba tiba.

"Ya... dia datang untuk mengembalikan sedikit kekuatanku."

""Sebaiknya, kau hentikan keputusanmu itu," saran Persona sebelum akhirnya keheningan melingkupi kamar Mikan sekali lagi. sangat hening sehingga membuat Natsume kebingungan.

"Masuklah... dia sudah tidak ada," panggil Mikan dari dalam kamarnya. Dengan ragu, Natsume membuka pintu kamar Mikan dan menatap Mikan yang sedang duduk di sisi tempat tidurnya sambil memandang Natsume.

"Kau curi dengar, ya," tebak Mikan. Natsume mengangguk pelan. Mikan hanya berdecak pelan kemudian memandang keluar jendela. Lalu, Mikan menghela napas dan menatap Natsume yang kini sedang duduk diatas sofa.

"Seberapa banyak yang kau dengar tentang pembicaraanku dengan Persona?" tanya Mikan dengan dingin. Natsume terdiam mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Kutanya sekali lagi. _**seberapa banyak yang kau dengar**_," tanyanya lagi dengan suara yang lebih keras. Natsume kini memandang Mikan langsung pada bola mata coklat milik Mikan.

"Sejak Persona bertanya tentang keadaanmu," jawab Natsume. Mikan menghela napas.

"_Kau itu orang yang suka mencuri dengar rupanya_," gumam Mikan.

"_HEI... AKU DENGAR APA YANG KAU BILANG_," bentak Natsume dengan suara pelan," _**lagipula, itu salah kamu telah bicara dengan suara keras**_." Mikan cemberut mendengarnya dan tanpa disadari Mikan, ini membuat wajah Natsume memerah OoO.

Mikan menundukkan kepalanya dan dengan suara sedikit bergetar, dia bertanya," se... seberapa jauh y... yang kau ketahui tentangku?" Natsume hanya menganggkat bahunya.

"entahlah..."

Mereka terdiam. Natsume agak benci dengan keheningan seperti itu sehingga membuatnya memulai pembicaraan.

"Melihat kondisimu... sebaiknya, kau tidak usah mengambil misi."

Mikan menatap Natsume dengan tatapan marah. Dimatanya, terbendung emosi yang meluap luap dengan air mata yang nyaris jatuh ke pipinya.

"ta... _tahu apa kamu tentang diriku_?" bentak Mikan. Natsume terkejut melihatnya.

"_KAU SAMA SAJA DENGAN PERSONA_," teriak Mikan," _KALIAN MEMANG TIDAK TAHU PERASAANKU_." Natsume terdiam sekaligus syok karena ia disamakan dengan Persona.

"a... apa m.. maksud..."

"Ah... **sudahlah**," bantah Mikan,"_** Jangan ikut campur urusanku**_."

Tiba tiba, cahaya biru remang remang menyelimuti kamar Mikan. Natsume merasa sedikit kedinginan sehingga ia menggunakan alicenya untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya (dia tidak membuat api. Hanya menghangatkan udara saja).

Ruangan itu kini diselimuti es tipis. Dan makin lama, cahaya biru itu tetap ada, es es itu menjadi lebih tebal dan membuat Natsume harus menggunakan _fire alice_nya lebih kuat lagi.

_sial... kalau aku terus menggunakan aliceku, bisa bisa tubuhku melemah_, pikir Natsume.

_Adakah... adakah cara untuk menghentikan ini??_

_Aku ingin mempunyai kekuatan untuk melindungi... ya ... melindungi._

Lalu, memori masa kecilnya berterbangan memenuhi jendela pikirannya

**flashback**

_"Sungguh kau ingin melindungiku?" tanya Mi. Natsume menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum lembut._

_"oh... Nat. Kau baik sekali," puji Mi," aku seperti mempunyai seorang _bodyguard_." Natsume kemudian membisikkan sesuatu pada Mi sehingga membuat wajah Mi sedikit memerah._

_"e... eh... Nat??" ucap Mi sedikit tergagap._

_"Aku sungguh sungguh akan melindungimu dengan segenap jiwaku," ucap Natsume sambil tersenyum. Mi membalasnya dengan senyum paling cerah yang ia miliki dan memeluk tubuh Natsume. Natsume pun menjadi gugup ketika dirinya dipeluk seperti itu._

_"_Makasih, Nat_," bisik Mi sambil memeluk tubuh Natsume lebih erat._

**end of flashback**

_Biarlah... anggap saja ini demi Mi. Kalau aku tidak ada, maka Mi tidak bisa kulindungi lagi,_ pikir Natsume. Tiba tiba, terdapat sesuatu yang tidak terlihat, yang menahan kekuatan Mikan. Mikan terdiam. Dirinya kini tidak dipenuhi emosi kemarahan. Sekarang ia menatap Natsume dengan pandangan ketakutan dan cahaya biru remang remang itu telah lenyap, digantikan oleh sinar rembulan yang menerobos masuk melewati jendela kamar.

Natsume bingung dengan apa yang terjadi namun, ia menatap Mikan dengan pandangan sedikit lega.

"Ti... TIDAAAKKKKK..." Mikan berteriak dan tiba tiba saja teriakannya berhenti karena mulutnya tertutup oleh Persona yang muncul entah dari mana. Mikan mulai memberontak, berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Persona.

"_hime..._ tenanglah..." bisik Persona menenangkan. Mikan masih saja memberontak sehingga membuat Persona sedikit kewalahan.

"Sudahlah,_ hime_. Tenang... Natsume nanti akan kebingungan." Mikan segera terdiam. Napasnya terengah engah dan air matanya dengan lembut bergulir di pipinya. Mikan kemudian memeluk Persona untuk menenangkan dirinya dan Persona membelai lembut rambut Mikan. Persona memandang wajah Natsume yang terkejut dengan sikap Persona tersebut. dan tanpa disadari, ada sebuah perasaan yang membakar jiwa Natsume.

"Ternyata kau telah menemukan alice keduamu ya, Kuroneko," ucap Persona sambil memasang seringai liciknya.

"a.. alice yang kedua??"

"ya... kau tadi menggunakan alicemu untuk memblokir alice yang digunakan hime." jawabnya.

"ja... jadi.."

"ck... ck... ck... apa kau mengira dia menghentikan alicenya dengan sendirinya? kau salah besar, neko-chan," ucap Persona. Persona menghela napas dan menatap Mikan yang terlihat begitu _kekanak kanakan_. Dia kemudian menatap Natsume lagi.

"alicemu yang kedua adalah _barrier alice_." Natsume terdiam menatap Persona.

"Namun sayangnya... kamu belum dapat mengendalikannya dengan baik. Oleh karena itu, aku menyarankanmu untuk latihan dengan alice keduamu itu sebagai pengganti misi misimu selanjutnya-" Natsume memandang Persona dengan wajah terkejut,"-dan sayangnya pula, kau tidak boleh memberitahu siapapun perihal alicemu yang kedua ini."

Persona kemudian melepaskan pelukan Mikan dan memberikan sebuah anting (sebelah pasang) kepada Natsume.

"Pakai ini, dengan ini kau dapat menahan barrier alicemu sehingga orang lain tidak mengetahuinya." Natsume memandang anting tersebut lalu menerimanya.

"saat sedang latihan, lepaskan antingmu itu. Bila sudah selesai, pasang lagi anting tersebut," instruksi Persona. Natsume mengangguk.

"Sekarang pulanglah..." titah Persona. Natsume melirik sebentar ke arah Mikan dan lalu dia keluar dari kamar tersebut menuju kamar tidurnya dengan membawa hati yang tidak percaya akan kejadian yang baru menimpanya.

**end of chapter**

**--**

**hanya ini yang bisa aku ketik. saat saat terakhir, aku terburu buru mengetiknya agar aku bisa lebih cepat meng-update cerita ini.**

**mungkin kalian menyadari kalau Natsume dan Persona agak OOC. Tapi, memang itulah sifat yang kubuat pada fanfic ini. (kalau Natsume, aku tidak menyangka akan begini jadinya)**

**sekian dari saya, semoga kalian menikmatinya...**

**jangan lupa review-nya **

**-sakuraaimier-**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer : Gakuen Alice serta karakternya bukan milikku kecuali Kazu dan Minami... **

**summary : **

Mi, adalah sahabat Natsume yang sangat ia sayangi. Namun, Mi pindah dari kehidupannya dan membuatnya menjadi orang yang dingin. 4 tahun berlalu, sudah dua tahun Natsume tinggal di Alice Academy dikarenakan ia memiliki fire alice. Di sana, datanglah seorang murid baru bernama Mikan yang sikapnya tak kalah dingin dengan Natsume. Awalnya ia ragu akan identitas Mikan. Dan pada saat Minami datang ke kehidupan mereka, ia menjadi sangat bingung. Apalagi setelah kedatangan Kazu yang membuatnya ingin mengungkapkan identitas Mikan dan Minami yang ternyata begitu misterius. (kok perasaan jadi ribet summary-nya 3)

**Tanpa Kusadari**

_oleh: sakuraaimier_

**Chapter 12 **

"PAGI..." sapa seorang gadis berambut coklat yang diikat dikedua sisi kepalanya. Dia memasang senyumnya yang terlihat cerah. Di belakang gadis itu, ada seorang anak yang sangat mirip dengannya. Hanya saja, rambut anak tersebut dikuncir di belakang dan mempunyai _limiter item_ warna biru es yang dipasang di telinga kanannya (sama seperti limiter item milik Natsume yang bewarna merah). Dan tak lupa pula ekspresi dingin yang selalu terpasang di wajahnya.

"Pagi Minami/Mikan-san/Sakura," balas seluruh anak dikelas itu kecuali... yah kalian tahu siapa mereka, kan.

"Minami-chan!!" panggil Anna dan Nonoko seraya menghampiri dua anak yang seperti pinang dibelah dua itu.

"Kemarin, kamu kemana saja?" tanya mereka. Minami tersenyum seraya melirik sedikit ke arah Mikan.

"eng... aku ada dikamar Mikan _nee-chan_," jawabnya sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Pantas saja..." gumam mereka.

"Memangnya... kalian ke kamarku?" tanya Minami. Anna dan Nonoko mengangguk dan menggeleng kepalanya.

"eh... apa maksudnya?" tanya Minami.

"Maksudnya... tidak hanya kami, tapi ada seorang anak laki laki yang namanya... eng... Ka... oh iya... Kazu Azumi mencarimu juga," balas Anna. Nonoko mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan Anna.

Mikan memandang mereka dengan ekspresi yang sulit untuk dijelaskan oleh orang awam. Namun, menurut Natsume, itu adalah ekspresi orang ketakutan.

"ka... Kazu Azumi?" tanya Mikan dengan sedikit tersendat sendat. Anna dan Nonoko mengangguk. Mikan kemudian menatap Minami sambil berbisik sangat pelan padanya,

"_Aku akan pergi dulu. Jaga dirimu baik baik_," bisiknya. Minami mengangguk sebelum Mikan berlari keluar kelas menuju gedung pusat.

Setelah suara derap langkah Mikan tidak terdengar lagi, Minami memandang Anna dan Nonoko sambil memberikan senyum kecil miliknya.

"Maaf... karena telah membuat kalian khawatir," ucapnya dengan nada sedikit menyesal.

"Tidak apa apa, Minami," jawab mereka. Minami tersenyum kecil sambil menganggukkan kepala. Ia kemudian menoleh ke sekelilingnya. Ia mencari Hotaru. Namun, di kelas itu, sama sekali tidak tampak sehelai rambut dari penemu jenius itu. Minami tersenyum kecil dan kemudian ia berjalan menuju tempat duduknya yang berada di depan meja RukaXNatsumeXMikan.

Ia merasakan tatapan dari Natsume yang sama sekali tidak disadari oleh teman sekelasnya. Ia yang mengerti arti dari tatapan itu hanya berbisik

"_Melihat tatapanmu itu... sepertinya kau masih belum selesai membaca _secret book_ itu, ya_,"

Natsume terdiam. Apa yang dikatakan Minami memang benar. Untuk mengetahui siapa identitas Mikan sebenarnya, terlebih dahulu ia harus membaca secret book yang menurutnya merupakan kisah masa lalu Mikan.

"hn" balas Natsume dengan sangat pelan.

Minami yang kini sudah duduk di depan Natsume pun, menunduk dan berbisik,"_ kumohon... tolonglah Mikan... hanya kamu yang bisa, Natsume._"

Natsume pun terbelalak karena ucapan Minami tersebut. Mata rubynya menatap punggung Minami dengan tatapan heran.

--

"PERSONA!!" panggil Mikan dengan nada marah di dalam gedung pusat.

"ck...ck...ck... _hime._ Kenapa kau sampai berteriak seperti itu?" tanya Persona. Mikan menatap Persona dengan tatapan marah dan bersiap mengeluarkan luncuran teriakan pada pemilik alice _Mark of death_ tersebut.

"KENAPA KAU TIDAK MEMBERITAHUKU KALAU KAZU ADA DI SINI?" Persona terdiam. Beruntung dia mempunyai kesabaran yang cukup dalam menghadapi Mikan. Namun sayangnya, Mikan sama sekali tidak sabar dan tidak tahan untuk diacuhkan, apalagi oleh orang seperti _Persona_.

"SEJAK KAPAN KAZU ADA DI SINI?" tanya Mikan dengan marah. Persona menghela napas.

"Sejak ketika kau pingsan karena misi," jawab Persona.

Mikan terdiam sambil mengernyitkan dahi.

"Maksudmu?"

"Dialah orang yang ditawan oleh AAO. Dialah pemilik _Wind Alice_ yang kau dan _kuroneko_ selamatkan," ucap Persona. Mikan terbelalak dan menatap Persona dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"ke... kenapa ka..kau tidak memberitahuku?" tanya Mikan terbata bata.

"KENAPA KAU TIDAK BILANG KALAU ORANG YANG DITAWAN ITU **ADALAH KAZU**" teriak Mikan. lalu, udara disekelilingnya bergetar dan mulai menjadi dingin. Dingin... dan dingin hingga sampai...

"SUDAH HENTIKAN MIKAN-_SAMA_," teriak Kazu tiba tiba. Perlahan lahan suasana kembali ke sediakala dengan tubuh Mikan yang terlihat bergetar karena syok.

"ka... ka... Kazu" gumam Mikan sambil berusaha menahan air mata.

"Tenanglah, Mikan-sama. Bukan maksudku untuk membentakmu," ucap Kazu yang terlihat agak menyesal," tapi... ini bukan kesalahan Persona."

Mikan pun jatuh berlutut sambil menangis.

"ke... Kenapa kalian tidak memberitahuku?" tanya Mikan.

Kazu membelai lembut kepala Mikan. Dia merasa sangat tidak enak melihat Mikan seperti itu. Ia tahu kalau selama ini Mikan selalu berusaha untuk tetap tegar menghadapi apa pun semenjak _**kejadian itu**_. Namun, tanpa ia sadari ternyata Mikan masihlah rapuh. Dia termasuk tipe yang terlihat kuat bagaikan berlian namun rapuh seperti kaca.

"Persona tahu, Mi," ucap Kazu," Persona tahu kalau kau akan bertindak gegabah setelah mengetahui kalau aku adalah orang yang ditawan." Mikan terdiam sambil menatap Kazu dengan mata yang berkaca kaca.

"Persona tidak ingin **akibat** tindakan gegabahmu itu akan membuat keselamatanmu terancam. Jadi... dia sengaja tidak memberitahumu"

Mikan hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Tetesan tetesan air matanya berjatuhan membasahi lantai.

"kenapa..." gumamnya," kenapa harus aku yang dilindungi... kenapa aku tidak bisa melindungi yang lain..." Kazu menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya menyadari sikap keras kepala Mikan yang begitu overprotective terhadap orang yang disayanginya.

"Tenang, Mi. Kau jangan sedih," hibur Kazu," Kau pasti akan malu bila orang lain melihatmu menangis."

Tiba tiba, Mikan memandang Kazu. Dengan wajah yang sangat merah (akibat menangis) Mikan bertanya,

"Kazu... ma... maukah kau me...memenuhi p..permintaanku?"

Kazu terdiam namun kemudian ia menganggukkan kepala. Lalu, ia terkejut mendengar permintaan Mikan.

--

BRAKK...

Mikan berjalan dibelakang Hotaru dengan rambut yang hampir menutupi seluruh mukanya. Minami terdiam menatap Mikan dan dirinya telah menduga duga tentang apa penyebab semua itu.

Mikan pun duduk diikuti dengan lirikan dari pemilik _fire alice_ yang agak penasaran akan jati diri Mikan. Tak berapa lama, Mikan tidak tahan untuk membendung emosinya sehingga ia tiba tiba berlari keluar kelas.

Semuanya terdiam melihat sikap aneh yang ditunjukkan Mikan. Tiba tiba saja semua yang berada diruangan itu (kecuali Hotaru, Natsume, dan Minami) memandang Koko.

"Apa?" tanyanya. Melihat isis pikiran mereka membuat Koko mengerti dan kemudian berkata,

"Aku tidak tahu sama sekali... Aku tidak membaca pikirannya." Mereka pun menghela napas.

"Seharusnya kau membaca pikirannya, Koko," ucap Sumire.

"Iya... benar..." sahut yang lainnya menyetujui ucapan Sumire. Koko pun hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya.

_Percuma... dia tidak akan bisa membaca pikiran Mikan/Polka_, pikir Hotaru, Minami dan Natsume bersamaan.

_Mana mungkin aku membaca pikirannya... dia pasti akan membunuhku ketika tahu kalau aku membaca pikirannya_, pikir Koko ketakutan.

**(A/n: hanya ingin memberitahukan bahwa di kelasnya, tidak ada yang tahu kalau Mikan mempunyai Nullification Alice kecuali tiga orang diatas)**

--

"Hiks... hiks... hiks..."

Suara tangisan Mikan mengiringi tarian bunga sakura yang berguguran.

"Bisakah kau berhenti menangis?" tanya seseorang dengan suara berat dan datar. Mikan memandang orang tersebut dengan wajahnya yang sangat merah dan kekanak kanakan.

_imut_, pikir orang tersebut sambil berusaha menahan rona merah pada wajahnya.

"Ma... mau apa kau ke sini, Hyuga," ucap Mikan sambil melempar tatapan marah pada Natsume. Ini membuat jantung Natsume berdegup kencang. Kenapa? Saat Mikan menangis, tatapan marah tersebut membuat Mikan menjadi terlihat lebih kekanak kanakan, lebih imut, dan lebih menggemaskan.

"ka... katakan padaku. Kenapa kau ke sini?" tanya Mikan dengan nada sedikit membentak. Natsume terdiam dan mengacuhkan Mikan. Ia kemudian memanjat pohon, duduk di atas dahan yang tebal dan menyender pada batang yang kokoh.

Mata coklat madu Mikan mengikuti gerakan Natsume. Tetap diam sambil terisak isak.

"Bisakah kau diam? Aku mencoba untuk tidur," ucap Natsume dengan datar sambil memasang wajah yang terlihat sangat terganggu.

Mikan tetap terdiam. Namun, kini ia terlihat sedang berusaha menahan isakan tangisnya. Walau begitu, Natsume dapat melihat tetesan air matanya yang jatuh ke punggung tangan Mikan. Ia merasa tidak tega melihat Mikan menangis sehingga ia langsung melompat ke samping Mikan dan membuat gadis kecil itu terkejut.

"Dengar... kalau kau seperti itu, kau tidak seperti polkadot yang kukenal," ucapnya. Mikan terdiam dan menatap Natsume penuh arti.

_Sial... kenapa dia mempunyai tatapan seperti itu?_ pikir Natsume. Ia berusaha menghalau pemikiran bahwa Mikan yang berada di depan wajahnya itu terlihat ehm... _**sangat manis**_. Dia menghela napas dan kemudian berkata,

"Jadi, kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Natsume.

"a... aku..."

"Ayo katakan," ucap Natsume tidak sabar.

Mikan terdiam dan tiba tiba saja, ia menghamburkan dirinya ke dada Natsume.

-

**.end of chapter.**

**--**

**Sorry... aku memotongnya saat saat seperti itu.**

**Kemungkinan aku akan sedikit sibuk karena sekarang sudah masa masa masuk sekolah. dan karena aku sedang berada di tahun terakhir masa sekolahku. Yah... tidak terasa kalau waktu berjalan terasa cepat.**

**Jadi... gimana chapter sekarang. Aku hanya berharap semoga kalian menyukai chapter ini.**

**Jangan lupakan review-nya, ya...**

**-sakuraaimier-**


	13. Chapter 13

Akhirnya... aku dapat meng-update chapter ini...

Berhasil dalam mencuri waktu untuk mengetik chapter ini di antara kesibukan-kesibukan dan tugas menumpuk. Tak terasa aku tidak meng-update begitu lama... mungkin karena aku sedang fokus ke ceritaku yang lain, membuat translate cerita ini yang ketinggalan saaangaat jauh dengan versi Indonesianya(dan sangat butuh perbaikan sana sini).

Kita lanjutkan saja ke ceritanya,**'Tlah Kutemukan' **(judul chapternya baru kepikiran sekarang).

**Catatan: Mohon dibaca _author note _pada akhir chapter… onegaishimasu x**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Gakuen Alice **

**Tanpa Kusadari**

_oleh : aimiera..._

**summary : **

Mi, adalah sahabat Natsume yang sangat ia sayangi. Namun, Mi pindah dari kehidupannya dan membuatnya menjadi orang yang dingin. 4 tahun berlalu, sudah dua tahun Natsume tinggal di Alice Academy dikarenakan ia memiliki fire alice. Di sana datanglah seorang murid baru bernama Mikan yang sikapnya tak kalah dingin dengan Natsume. Awalnya ia ragu akan identitas Mikan. Dan pada saat Minami datang ke kehidupan mereka, ia menjadi sangat bingung. Apalagi setelah kedatangan Kazu yang membuatnya ingin mengungkapkan identitas Mikan dan Minami yang ternyata begitu misterius.

**chapter sebelumnya**

_"Dengar... kalau kau seperti itu, kau tidak seperti polkadot yang kukenal," ucapnya. Mikan terdiam dan menatap Natsume penuh arti._

Sial... kenapa dia mempunyai tatapan seperti itu?_ pikir Natsume. Ia berusaha menghalau pemikiran bahwa Mikan yang berada di depan wajahnya itu terlihat ehm... __**sangat manis**__. Dia menghela napas dan kemudian berkata,_

_"Jadi, kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Natsume._

_"a... aku..."_

_"Ayo katakan," ucap Natsume tidak sabar._

_Mikan terdiam dan tiba tiba saja, ia menghamburkan dirinya ke dada Natsume._

**Chapter 13 Tlah Kutemukan**

_**Natsume's POV**_

"Huaa..." tangis gadis es itu memenuhi gendang telingaku. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka akan sikapnya yang seperti ini. Yah... bisa dibilang sangat kekanak-kanakan. Aku heran, kenapa jantungku berdegub kencang saat dia memelukku. Kenapa?

"Hiks...hiks. Nat..." isaknya

"Hn.."

"Nat..."

"..."

"Nat... jangan acuhkan aku," rengeknya sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhku.

"Iya... iya..."ucapku tidak sabar.

_Tunggu... ngomong-ngomong, tadi polka tidak memanggilku Hyuuga_. Aku melirik ke arahnya dan mendapati polka sedang menatapku. Dan... ternyata aku menambah tangisannya. Aduh... aku tidak menyangka kalau Polka benar-benar gadis yang cengeng.

"Kenapa, sih?" tanyaku.

Dia menatapku dengan wajah yang berurai air mata dan menjawab dengan terisak-isak," Kau... k.. kau membentakku."

Aku terpaku. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka bila dia termasuk orang yang tidak tahan apabila ia dibentak. Kalau kupikir-pikir, selama ini dia yang selalu membentak orang duluan. Tapi... aneh. Entah kenapa, ini semua terasa familiar bagiku.

_**Flashback**_

Aku sedang tidur dimana pohon tersebut dikelilingi oleh semak-semak.

"Nat..." panggil suara yang familiar. Aku langsung terbangun sambil memasang wajah kesal. Aku menoleh dan mendapati Mi sedang berlari ke arahku. Sejujurnya, aku adalah tipe orang yang mudah marah apabila aku baru bangun tidur.

Mi tiba di depanku dan langsung memeluk erat diriku sambil menangis. Aku terdiam karena sekarang _mood_ku sedang jelek.

"hiks...hiks...hiks... Nat," isaknya. Aku terdiam.

"Nat..." panggilnya lagi dan aku tetap terdiam.

"Nat... jangan hiraukan aku," rengeknya sambil mengguncang-guncangkan badanku. Aku agak sedikit kesal. Aku tidak suka diganggu kalau aku baru bangun tidur seperti ini.

"Iya...iya... ada apa sih," ucapku dengan nada sedikit membentak.

Tiba-tiba saja Mi menangis dengan lebih kencang dari pada sebelumnya. Aku hanya bisa diam dalam panik dan juga terheran-heran akan tangisannya yang tiba-tiba mengencang. Entah kenapa, melihatnya seperti ini membuatku merasa sangat bersalah. Dan tiba-tiba saja Mi terisak-isak sambil mengucapkan kata-kata yang tidak ingin kudengar dari mulutnya.

"A...aku be.. kamu, n..Nat,"

Aku terdiam. Sekujur tubuhku terasa membeku mendengar dia mengucapkan kata benci padaku. Kata-kata tersebut terngiang-ngiang terus menerus dalam kepalaku ini. Lalu, semuanya kosong... dan entah kenapa semuanya menjadi berhenti.

Tiba-tiba Mi berdiri dan membalikkan badannya. Gerakannya itu pun langsung tertangkap oleh mataku. Karenanya, aku seakan-akan kembali lagi ke dunia nyata..jauh meninggalkan pikiran kosongku itu. Saat ia hendak berlari, tanganku ini, secara tidak sadar, langsung bergerak menangkap tubuhnya yang kecil. Aku menariknya sampai ia terjatuh ke dalam pelukanku. Mi berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari cengkramanku. Tapi sayangnya, dalam urusan tenaga, ia jauh lebih lemah daripadaku.

"Kenapa kau bilang begitu padaku," bisikku di dekat telinganya dengan sedih. Mi terdiam dan kini ia tidak meronta-ronta lagi untuk terlepas dariku. Secara perlahan ia (akhirnya) menoleh dan menatap iris mataku yang berwarna merah.

"K..kau marah pa..daku, n..Nat. d..Dan kau... membentakku."

Aku terdiam dan perasaan lega mulai menyelimutiku. Akhirnya, aku pun membalas tatapannya dengan tatapan yang lembut (dan tak lupa senyum dengan senyuman, yang orang-orang bilang, sangat menawan).

"Maaf," bisikku,"Aku tak bermaksud untuk membentakmu."

Aku ucapkan satu kata ajaib tersebut berulang-ulang, sampai isakannya tersebut mereda dan dirinya yang kemudian menjadi sangat tenang dalam genggamanku ini. Dan mulai dari saat ini, aku berjanji... ya aku berjanji untuk tidak membentak dirinya yang berhati rapuh tersebut.

_**End of Flashback**_

Aku terdiam mengingat kenangan yang tiba-tiba lewat di dalam pikiranku. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka akan kemiripan keduanya..

_Polka dan Mi_

Apakah mereka adalah orang yang sama?

Aku ragu... _sangat ragu_. Kalau memang Polka itu sebenarnya adalah Mi, kenapa sikapnya seperti itu? Kenapa ia bersikap dingin padaku? Salahku kah sehingga ia bersikap seperti itu?

Kalau dia memang Mi... _**kenapa aku tidak mengenalnya saat ia memperkenalkan dirinya di depan kelas?**_

Aku memandang wajah Polka. Entah mengapa, saat ini wajahnya sangat memperlihatkan kemiripan antara Polka dan Mi.

"Maaf..." ucapku tiba-tiba. Polka menatapku dengan heran...dan kemudia, dia tersenyum. Senyum yang tidak pernah ia tunjukkan padaku setelah kita bertemu di akademi ini... senyuman itu...senyuman yang cerah yang dapat membuat masalahmu seakan-akan hilang dalam sekejap. Senyum yang berbeda dengan senyuman yang terpasang pada wajah gadis kecil itu (Minami). Ya... walau terlihat mirip, entah kenapa senyum yang terpasang pada wajah gadis kecil itu seperti senyum palsu yang terpampang pada wajah aktris hebat yang sedang berakting.

Satu hal lagi mengenai senyum yang kini terpasang pada wajah Polka... senyuman itu, membuatku yakin bahwa ia adalah Mi.

_**End of Natsume's POV**_

_**Mikan's POV**_

Aku tersenyum. Tersenyum padanya. Senyum yang dulu pernah kuberikan padanya... lalu, dia membalasku dengan sebuah senyum. Senyum yang sangat kurindukan. Entah mengapa ia terdiam, matanya yang merah bagaikan rubi itu terlihat sedang melihat sesuatu. Dan wajahnya tersebut, menampakkan sebuah keterkejutan, entah apa itu. Lalu, tangannya menyentuh leherku.

Tunggu... bukan leherku yang ia sentuh... tapi rantai kalung yang terpasang pada leherku selama empat tahun ini. Dia tiba-tiba meraih dan mencoba untuk menarik keluar rantai tersebut dari dalam bajuku.

Aku terdiam... mungkin karena pikiranku seperti ada yang menekan tombol _freeze_. Lalu, aku tersadar... tersadar atas apa yang seharusnya kulakukan. Aku sudah memutuskan hal itu...dan aku harus tetap menjauhinya dari hal tersebut...

Ia tidak boleh tahu..._ ia tidak boleh tahu..._

Sebelum aku bertindak, dia sudah terlebih dahulu mengeluarkan kalung tersebut dari dalam bajuku. Aku segera menampar tangannya dan kemudian memasukkan kalung tersebut dalam bajuku sebelum aku berlari kencang... menghilang dari hadapannya.

Aku berhenti di tengah-tengah pepohonan yang lebat, sambil menyenderkan tubuhku pada salah satu batang pohon yang ada di sekitarku. Tubuhku bergetar dengan hebat... aku menangis.

Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi... _aku harus bagaimana lagi?_

Saat ini tidak ada Kaa-san sehingga aku tidak bisa membuatnya lupa. Aku tidak mau dia tahu.. _**aku tidak mau ia tahu**_...

Aku tidak mau ia tahu bahwa aku adalah teman masa kecilnya. Aku tidak mau ia tahu bahwa aku adalah Mi... orang yang telah ia janjikan untuk selalu ia lindungi selamanya.

_**End of Mikan's POV**_

**Di lain tempat...**

"Akhirnya dia melihat itu," ucap Minami.

"Ya... ia memang berhak untuk mengetahui hal itu," ucap Hotaru dengan nada sedikit tertarik.

"Kau benar, Hotaru-sama," balas Minami menyetujui ucapan Hotaru.

"Hanya saja, Mikan-sama terlalu takut kalau hal itu terjadi," timpal Kazu.

"Ya..._hime _terlalu takut untuk kehilangan lagi," bisik Persona dengan suaranya yang berat.

"Lebih tepatnya, terlalu takut untuk kehilangan si Hyuuga itu," timpal sang inventor sambil memasang seringai (agak) lebar di wajahnya.

**End of Chapter 13**

_Benar-benar meringis saat aku membaca tulisanku yang entah kenapa gaya penulisannya agak asing dalam mataku. Mungkin karena itu tulisan yang sudah ada jauh sebelum mengetik beberapa chapter sebelumnya(entah kapan). Ya... saat mengetiknya tiba-tiba saja sangat tertarik melakukan perubahan sana sini. Apa yang kuketik merupakan apa yang sudah pernah kutulis dengan sedikit tambalan._

_Karena penceritaan Gakuen Alicenya Tachibana-sensei sudah sangat jauh berkembang, aku jadi bingung saat aku sedang mengetik cerita ini..._

**Oh iya, kemungkinan saya ingin mengedit chapter-chapter awal yang setelah saya baca ulang ternyata membuat saya menjadi sedikit pusing. Karena itu, sebelum saya tutup '**_**author note**_**'nya, saya ingin bertanya beberapa hal...**

**yang mana yang benar penulisannya, apakah _dimana_ atau _di mana_.**

**lalu, _berwarna _atau _bewarna_.**

**apa perbedaan antara liontin dan kalung... tiba-tiba saja saya bingung saat menulisnya.**

**apakah penulisan _menyia-nyiakan_ merupakan penulisan yang benar atau tidak... jika tidak, apa penulisan yang lebih benar.**

**apakah kalian merasa nyaman membaca kalimat 'agak' baku dalam kalimat percakapan biasa. Ataukah saya membiarkannya seperti yang sudah ditulis? Karena bagi saya, percakapan yang digunakan 'agak' baku dari yang seharusnya (jujur, pada saat menulis/mengetik, agak susah kalau tidak menggunakan kalimat yang 'agak' baku)..**

**Terima kasih kepada para pembaca yang tetap setia membaca fanfic saja.. juga mau membaca celotehan saya yang agak berputar-putar, dan yang mau bersedia menjawab pertanyaan saya, karena bagi saya pelajaran Bahasa Indonesia itu merupakan pelajaran yang sulit...(kemungkinan saya mendapatkan nilai sempurna itu kurang dari 25%)**

**Doumo Arigatou Gozaimasu**

_Aimiera_


End file.
